


Femboy Fiance

by 18_WRITER



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bisexuality, Crossdressing, Disguise, Engagement, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Face Slapping, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Minor Violence, New York City, Romantic Comedy, Verbal Abuse, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_WRITER/pseuds/18_WRITER
Summary: Sejun, born with a twin sister named Denise and is requested to pretend as her and get engaged to a New Yorker rich boy by the name of Stell. As they live together from haters to lovers, they help each other change things more than just theirselves but also the people in their lives.
Relationships: JoKen - Relationship, Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson, Junell, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 45
Kudos: 66





	1. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in love?

Taking a quote from WR Wibowo,  _"Love can change people, into their best or their worst. Hang on to the love that makes you the best person and let go of the love that makes you into a bad one."_

When I dived into love, I commit, I try, and I believed but not everyone will be willing to do the same. I had loved someone before, I'd committed to someone before, I tried everything for someone before but that was before.

My heart has been in-love with memories of butterflies and rainbows but it has also been broken, quite severely. The memories of my shattered heart before me, building walls around my heart as the rainbows disappear and the butterflies die. I thought love would be forever difficult, but then it all change through this engagement.

Was I thankful? Yes.

Was it the best engagement? Maybe not.

Do I love him? **Absolutely.**

Love truly does change people, and I'm glad he changed me for the better.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal between fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3RD POV 😗👉👈

**JANUARY 5, 2020**

**New York, USA.**

New York, the busy city with busy nights and days. Tall buildings covering every street, hotels and shops in almost every direction and fancy restaurants in every corner. 

The night was even more crazier as the city was covered in bright city lights. As you drive through the road different and colourful lights cast over you. 

This night as especially busy as an old friend was holding a party in a five star hotel. The atmosphere of the party was calm and the venue was extravagant. From the marble floors, statues, expensive paintings, large chandeliers, everything in this hotel was very expensive and it surprises many that someone could afford a whole night in this hotel. 

This party was no ordinary party though, the party is for quote-on-quote "Crazy Rich Asians." and was also a get-together party for the host's old friends. Including a certain fellow that goes by the last name : Nase. 

_ "Mr. Ajero how you've been?" _

_ "Mr. Nase I'm good, how are you?" _

_"Fine, thank you for asking."_

Mr. Nase or commonly known as Ted Nase is a famous producer and musician in the Philippines. He was also known for his talented and smart children, from his oldest down to his youngest.

The two men declare a toast as they drink the night away.

The two men were famous for being close friends even through the distance. They continue to chat as their conversation slowly drifts about their family. 

Mr. Ajero takes a sip of his glass and asks, _"Say, It's been so long how are your kids?"_ as Ted laughs. 

_"the kids have been fine, my twins recently just turned 23.",_ Ted laughs as he thinks about his children.

Mr.Ajero stirs his glass of wine, looking down the center as he ask,  _"Paulo and Denise was it? The last I've seen them you could hardly tell the difference and they were very small. Is it easier to tell now? How have they grown?" "They've grown quite well, it's easier to tell them apart now because of their style and of course puberty.",_ Ted replies as he sips from his cup. Mr. Ajero smiles as he looks at the building's window,  _"Children, they grow fast." '"They do. They really do.",_ Ted says as he stares at the same night sky that Mr. Ajero is looking at.

_"I wonder."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Would you agree to an engagement, for one of your children?",_ asked Mr. Ajero as he looks at Ted.

Ted almost drops his glass as he looks in shock but he remains calm as he begins to think to himself, "Engagement? Is he talking about...."

_"One of the twins Mr.Nase, specifically Denise."_

Ted didn't know what to say but look in utter shock. He was not prepared to be asked a question about engagement not to mention the OBVIOUS objection from Denise repeats in his head.

_"So Mr.Nase, What do you say?"_

Ted takes a deep breath in as he thinks, he couldn't afford getting his children mad at him but he also couldn't afford breaking such a close relation to Mr.Ajero.

_"Mr. Ajero, I, in my opinion would approve of this engagement but for my sake I must converse with my children first.", _said Ted as he sets his glass aside.

Mr. Ajero sets his glass aside as well, reaching out a hand to Ted.

_ "Then it's settled, you'll have a conversation with your children and once it's over I'll be giving you 2 weeks and both you and Denise will be sent here to New York and meet my son." _

Ted raises a brow in curiosity, most of Mr. Ajero's children are either too old or too young to be engage and so he asks  _"Which one?"_

Mr.Ajero laughs, _" Stellvester Ajero."_

Ted remembers him, he was the little boy that used to cry a lot. He remembers when he was little he would scream at even the sight of anything close to horrific. 

_"I guess it is settled old friend, I'll call you when it's final.", _said Ted as he shakes Mr.Ajero's hand and closing the deal.

//

** JULY 6, 2020 **

**Imus, Cavite, PH.**

_"Dad what do you mean I'm getting married?",_ The young women shouted as she angrily sat in her seat.

 _"Denise please, I promise you he's not a bad guy. He's good looking, well mannered, isn't he your type?" _Ted says as he tries to convince his daughter Denise, his youngest daughter.

 _"No dad, I told you already I don't plan on getting married because I plan to be an Idol. I already passed the auditions, dad please!", _begged Denise as tears run down her face. Ted embraces his daughter and wipes her tears.

_"I know baby but dad doesn't want to jeopardize his friendship with Mr. Ajero.....Unless."_

Ted looks around and looks at a picture of Denise and her twin brother Paulo that is hanging on a wall. A idea came to his mind as he looks at that photo. Ted holds on Denise's shoulders in excitement, _"Denise call your brother, I have an idea."_ Denise raises her eyebrow but does so anyways. 

After having a phone call with Paulo Ted tells Denise of his plans. Denise was shocked to hear the plan and how it would be executed but she didn't want to object to her father because it was the only choice left.

_"Dad are you sure he'll even agree?",_ Denise asks as she worries for her brother.

 _"No worries Denise, I'll tell your brother our plans once he arrives. You know your brother, if it's for you he'll do it.",_ Ted says as he reassure Denise of his plans. Denise sighs as she continuous to worry for him.

Hours went by and Paulo finally arrived home.

Everyone in the family made it home too since it was an order by Ted that everyone must be present for this conversation. As this whole plan would rely on help from everyone in the family and with everyone present and have complete knowledge about this, It was a guarantee no fail.

_"Hey dad, so what's this all about? I understand bringing me, mom and sis but Mark, Joshua and Alex?",_ asked Paulo. 

_"This is a very important family matter, so listen up. I'll explain to all of you the plan and the deal.",_ Ted says in a serious and calm tone.

Everyone fell silent and tensed, as this plan and deal would change Paulo's life forever.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahha sorry chapter 1 is short because it is just about the deal. 
> 
> But don't worry Chapter 2 will be a little longer HAHAHHA


	3. Family & Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family, meet the friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance 🥺👉👈 tehee
> 
> ( SKSKS EDITED : MILD VIOLENCE & VERBAL ABUSE )

**JULY 6, 2020**

**CAVITE, PHILIPPINES.**

This day, every member of the Nase family has gathered through Ted Nase's request. 

Everyone except Denise have no idea why he would invite all of them out of the blue as he rarely invites all five siblings into one roof after they have become matured adults.

The Nase family is fairly known for not just the achievements of the parents but also of it's children for being smart, talented and humble. Many people respect their family and each of the siblings but it has also been a long time since they came together like this. 

The parents, Ted Nase and Grace Nase, the proud parents of 5 amazing children.

Mark Kevin Nase the oldest sibling and known for his many famous animated films and artwork in the philippines and out of all the siblings is a parent as well.

The second oldest sibling, Joshua Daniel Nase is a OPM artist who produces songs such as "Agos", "Akala", "Alapaap", and "Layag" which were major hits.

Third sibling is Alexandra Faith Nase an amazing architect known for her contribution in many beautiful buildings in the Philippines. Some say many celebrities wish to pay her millions to get their houses be done by her.

And finally, the twins, Denise Mikaela Nase who is an aspiring idol who is beloved by the people and known in helping to pave way for p-pop. The other, her twin brother John Paulo Nase who is a well known author of many favourite novels in the Philippines, specifically focusing on romance novels which were said to move people to tears with works such as "Kumunoy" and "Kelan" as his best sellers.

It was understandable how well known they are but since each of them seem to have jobs, alll of them except Denise have seperated ways and lived in different cities or provinces.

 _"So dad, what's this plan and deal you plan to talk to us about?",_ asked the eldest, Mark.

Ted nods and looks at Paulo. _"Actually this deal is more focused on Paulo and Denise but since it is a family matter I believe it's best that everyone knows. It's also a good way to prevent future complications."_

 _"How important is this?"_ , Asked Paulo.

 _"Well I'm sure you don't remember them. We have been family friends with them for a long time, back then they used to live here when you and Denise were still very little. Their family has done us many favours and great things that to this day I am very greatful for.",_ Ted drags on.

_"And recently I met with him again in a party in New York. We talked to each other and he brought up a topic on one of his kids, Stellvester Ajero."_

_"Isn't he that musical actor? The one that also played in Hamilton!?"_ , Alex asked excitedly. Ted nods at Alex in which made her even more cheerful.

_"He wants his son to get engaged since one of his kids is already married and the other is too young to date he decided to take matters into his own hands. Then he remembered you twins, specifically Denise and he wishes for his son to get engaged to Denise."_

Paulo looks in confusion. _"So, if Denise is the one he wants why do I have to be a part of it?"_

Denise gives a light smack to Paulo's head. _"Have you forgotten? I'm an Idol in training, I can't become an idol if I'm engaged.",_ Denise says as she crosses her arms.

_"connect the dots Paulo."_

Paulo takes a few seconds before realising what this all means.

 _"OH HELL---",_ Grace glares at her son, Paulo realising his mother's death glare changes his words.

_"H-HECK NO!"_

_"Please Paulo, you told me to follow my dreams to become an idol and you even said it yourself to not let a MAN hold me back from my dreams. So pleeeeaseee kuya!",_ Denise begs and pleads to her brother. 

_"Denise..."_

"Pleaseee.."

Paulo sighs and ask, _"But what if I do this, what happens when I get to New York? I can't just go through it on my own and beside how am I supposed to pretend as you??"_

Denise pats his back. 

_"Don't worry me and mom would help you out with clothes and how to look more feminine and dad would be with you to New York--- but not for long though, but that's why we also called in a friend of yours."_

"A friend?", Paulo ask.

_"Your friend Josh Cullen Santos, we knew his mom lived in New York for a while so when dad needs heads back to home here in the Philippines you can have help from Josh."_

_"H-he's with us? In the flight?"_

_"Yes Paulo, he'll act like a secretary and body guared to you. Atleast that's what he'll pretend to be while being with you in New York.",_ Ted adds while Paulo thinks about it.

_"What about my career as an author?"_

_"Bro you can just email your publisher the works. Dad also called some of friends in New York to help you and Josh out when you're both alone with the Ajero's in their household",_ Denise says reassuring her brother.

_"You are sure about this?"_

_"Yes Paulo, very sure. So pretty please Kuya...."_

Paulo sighs while he looks upon his family members and his twin sister.

He knew how much being an Idol meant for Denise, he himself has encouraged her to take this path of being an idol. He saw the potential in Denise and wanted her to be seen by the world for her talent and personality. Paulo loves his family and especially cares for his sister, he is thankful that they have been there for him even through the tough times. He belives that this maybe gis chance to repay them for being such great brothers, sisters, and parents.

_"Promise me to me Denise, you'll debut into an amazing girl group. Okay?"_

_"I will kuya, I'll debut into a girl group that will pave the way for P-Pop!",_ Denise says with a smile on her face as she hugs her brother. Paulo hugs back with a smile on his face. 

_"So Paulo, will you take Denise's place?",_ Ted ask facing the two. Denise looks up at her brother who looks back at her, reassuring his sister.

 _"I will, for Denise's sake.",_ Paulo says with a smile and everyone cheers loud. 

_"That's great! I'll call Jun and tell him we'll fly in next week.",_ Ted says in joy while pulling out his phone and walking out to the pateo. 

_"While your dad is talking to Mr.Ajero why don't we celebrate being together again by having dinner together? I made Sinigang--"_

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!", Paulo shouts before his mother could even finish what she was saying. Everyone laughed and headed into the dinning room. 

Denise approaches her brother again before sitting down, _"Hey thank you for this bro."_

Paulo smiles as he sits down in his chair. _"Denise you don't have to thank me, I'm doing this because all of you have done so much for me. I just want to return the favour--- anyways sit down, we don't want the Sinigang to get cold."_

 _"haha okay bro!",_ Denise sits down next to Paulo as everyone begins to eat, laughing and just enjoying their rare family time together.

* * *

**JULY 6, 2020**

**NEW YORK, USA**

_"Thank you Mr.Nase, I'll tell my son immedietly about this wonderful news. Yes, I'll see you next week I'm excited to meet my future daughter-in-law. Yes, okay, bye.",_ Jun Ajero ends his call and set his phone down on his desk. 

_"Ken."_

_"Yes sir?",_ Ken responds, approaching his boss.

_"Can you call Stell for me? I want to talk to him."_

_"Of course sir, excuse me.",_ Ken bows and exits Jun Ajero's office. 

Jun Ajero, the father of Stellvester Ajero and the CEO of Ajero Industries. A close old friend to the Nase family and now lives in New York city with his own family. 

The Ajero Family is no-doubt a powerful family, very well known and respected. Most especially the males in the family, so expectations are high for the sons of the Ajero family.

The beauty in the family is also undeniable as Mylene Ajero the wife or Jun Ajero, a well known female figure in the Ajero family. She is the face of multiple mom magazines and women empowerment movements. She was also known to be a wonderful cook which was luckily passed down to her children.

The talent in the family is also well known, particullarly to their oldest son Stellvester Ajero. He is a well known musical actor who's been givin multiple awards and was credited for his amazing acting skills and vocals. He was also known in the industry for being funny and friendly, his fans admire him not just his looks but also his talent and charm. 

His reputation exceeded many people's expectation as being an Ajero, and the Ajero family takes pride in him. But one of the only things that he was lacking was that he was not yet married.

Stell being the oldest son many expect him to start a family but he has denied any question given to him about his future on being a married man.

Jun Ajero was worried for Stell's reputation as unlike his younger brother, he has already been married 2 years to a famous model in New York which helped boost his reputation.

During that party he thought it would be a great opurtunity to find someone perfect enough to get his son married off to. That's when he met his old friend Ted Nase, knowing his youngest daughter was not yet married he decided that she would be the best choice.

He hasn't told Stell about the deal or the party, he wanted to make sure that he would have someone to be married off to before telling him.

Ken or Felip Jhon, Stell's friend and a long time assistant to Jun Ajero has finally returned with Stell trailing right behind him.

 _"Sir, Stell is here.",_ Ken says bowing _"I shall take my leave."_ he says lifting his head and heading out, walking towards the door.

_"Thank you Ken. Also Ken can you pick up Rose from her school for me?", Jun asks before Ken leaves._

_"Of course sir, see you later Stell.",_ Ken says before exiting through the door.

 _"Bye Ken, say hi to Rose for me.",_ Stell says as he waves his friend goodbye.

As soon as Ken left the room fell silent and it sudenlly feels emptier.

Stell was not happy being in a room with his father, especially being inside his father's office. Him and his father have a tensed relationship with each other. Alot of people who personally don't know Stell believes that him and his father have a close relationship with each other. In reality Stell dislike his father, Stell knew that his father only percieves him as a good way to level up his reputation. 

_"Stell."_

_"Mr.Ajero."_

Stell wouldn't even look at him or even call him 'Dad' as he percieves his father as more of a boss than a Dad.

_"I called for you today because I wanted to talk to you about my party that happened recently."_

_"Isn't it for a charity? What connection does it have with me?",_ Stell ask just wanting to get the conversation over with.

 _"Actually son I lied, It's not a charity event. It was a sort of a 'get together party' with some old friends and business partners. One of those old friends was Mr. Nase, do you remember him?",_ Jun ask in a cold and stern voice.

 _"No I don't.",_ Stell replies in the same manner as he thinks on where this conversation might be going.

_"Well we used to live near them, back in the Philippines. We were so close back then, even you were close to them and especially with his twins."_

_"Twins?..."_ , Stell asked with curiosity in his voice. 

_"Yes, they're both grown now and especially the female twin---",_ Jun was cut off by Stell standing up from his seat, displeased and in anger he slams his hands on Jun's desk _._

 _"Mr.Ajero if this conversation is going where I believe it's going I am not going to work under the Ajero name!"_ To which Jun stands up from his chair in a calm manner as he slaps Stell in the face with a cold stare. Stell was left in shocked as his father slowly sat back down on his chair.

 _"Sit down young man I haven't finished talking. Unless you want to get slapped again, I wouldn't mind since you're being a dissobedient brat.",_ Jun says with a the same cold glare.

Stell angrily sit on his seat, palming the burning pain on his cheek.

 _"I made a deal with Mr.Nase and he agreed that he will marry off his youngest daughter to you, her name is Denise Mikaela. Lucky for us Mr.Nase just called awhile ago and told me that she was prepared to fly over here by next week. I want you to be in your best behaviour by next week and fetch the young lady and her father from the airport, do I make myself clear Stell?",_ Jun ask while not giving even a glance at his son but instead looking at the painting behind him. He couldn't see his father face, only the back of Jun's chair was facing Stell. 

Stell angered by his father actions, closes his hand into a fist as looks at his father with hatred in his eyes. He didn't want to be married off like this, not by his father's choice but he had no choice. Even if he could threathen his dad to leave the Ajero family he knows that his Dad would always find a way for Stell to comeback and be part of the family even if he really hates it.

Stell didn't have any other choice, even if he did say no it wouldn't change a thing and possibly make it worse. The other party will come by next week, if he turns them down and the media finds out they will use it to tear down the family name which will agitate Jun for sure. So Stell was left with no other choice but to agree.

 _"Yes Mr.Ajero.",_ Stell says in a deadpan voice un-willing to even lift up his head and fight back.

 _"Good. You may take your leave.",_ Jun says as he signals Stell to 'shoo' away. 

Stell stands up from his chair and exits the door, leaving his father inside is empty and silent office.

Once he had come out of the office he was greeted by a cheerful smile and a loud voice. 

_"KUYA STELL!!",_ shout the little girl as she jumps at Stell and gives him a warm hug. Stell finally smiles and hugs the girl back. 

_"Hows my little sister? Was school fun?",_ Stell ask as he carries his little sister Rose in his arms.

 _"I'm fine, Kuya Ken fetched me from school today! I don't know why but my teachers think kuya Ken is hot. I think Kuya Ken was also flirting back--",_ Rose was cut off by Ken covering his mouth and taking her from Stell's arms.

_"Okay Rose enough chit-chat for today, why don't you go back to your room and play dolls or whatever you little girls do these days.",_ Ken says as he trys to shrugg off whatever Rose was trying to drag on about. Ken then puts her down and calls on some of the maids to take her to her room. 

Ken sighs in relief as Stell smacks him in the head. 

_"OW WTF?!--"_

"Flirting?!?!? With the teachers?!?!?", Stell shouts angerily.

_"what?? They were checking me out. Thought it be nice to return the favour."_

_"Dumbass! You're acting as Rose's body guared, you're not there to flirt with the teachers!"_

_"I know, I know, but come on It's kinda boring to just watch from afar. Besides the teachers in her school are very chill."_

_"Yah, Yah, whatever they are probably chill because they're drained from taking care of grade schoolers."_

_"True--- Hey, what did you and your dad talk about?",_ Ken asked Stell.

Stell roles his eyes and replied, _"We talked about me getting an arranged marriage...."_

 _"Oh my god, you did?!",_ Ken says in shock. 

_"Guess the old guy got tired from you dumping and breaking up with rich girls that he just decided to set you up on a arranged marriage. Do you know what she looks like?",_ Ken ask to which to his dissapointment Stell shakes his head saying 'no'.

Ken pats Stell's back and says _"It's okay pre, let's just hope the chick can break it up for you."_

_"You think she could do that for me?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"God I hope so. I'm so stressed by this ughh.",_ Stell says as he groans in stress and anger. Ken laughs and smacks Stell's head in return.

_"Oh don't be too much of a downer dude, let's play some video games to cheer you up."_

_"Okay...but since I'm sad can you loose on purpose for me?"_

_"Hahahaha Stell, you're my greatest friend but that's a no for me chief."_

_"Ugh Dammit!"_

_"You just hope next week won't be even more of a headache for you."_

_"Yah you're right. RACE YOU TO THE GAMING ROOM--"_

_"YOUR_ _ON IT!--"_

While Ken and Stell are busy racing each other to the gaming room Jun Ajero calls in his secretary to his office.

 _"You called me sir?",_ Asked the secretary.

 _"Yes, do you have the info?",_ Jun ask while typing on his computer and not even looking at his secretary.

 _"Yes sir, we have all recorded information on Denise Mikaela Nase.",_ said the secretary as they pass the folder of information to Jun.

Jun takes the folder and opens it, reading the information contained in it.

 _"Denise Nase, she is perfect.",_ Jun says as he reads the information on her. _"The media, the public, everyone would love her--- they will love the Ajero name even more if she gets married into this family.",_ Jun says with a smile in which scarred the secretary.

Jun hardly smiles and if he did it's probably for some selfish plans to boost the family name or in other words, to make them even more popular and rich.

_"Secretary."_

_"Y-Yes sir?"_

_"Reserve a family dinner date the day after Ms.Denise's arrival. Make sure to reserve it at one of the finest dinning establishments here in New York, do I make it clear?"_

_"Y-Yes sir."_

_"Good, you may leave."_

_"Y-Yes, good day sir.",_ They bow and hurryinly take their leave.

Jun was left again in his office, laughing at the sucess he is making for himself. Somehow the room didn't feel as silent anymore, but the room felt more cold and deadlier as each passing day comes by.

The more days passed the joy of Jun and the nervousness of Stell increasses as an undetermined future awaits them.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭 Sorry Tito Jun, It had to be done.
> 
> 🥺👉👈 b-but look on the bright side ( HAHAHA bright side; sarawat.) You're a CEO úwù
> 
> Anyways I hope ya'll like the length of this chapter haha 😅😅 I tried to improve on it's length since Chapter 1 seems a little " bitten" HAHAHA 😌👉👈 also I'm trying to improve on writing in 3rd POV.
> 
> If I make any changes to how I write things I'll make sure to inform ya'll in advance. 😜 Te-Hee.


	4. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying from home sweet home to a land far-far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry If my description of landing in New York is a little wonky. The onky international flight I've been to so far is Hong Kong.

** JULY 12 **

**(PM)**

** INTERNATIONAL PHILIPPINE AIRPORT (NAIA) **

**M A N I L A**

_"Be_ _careful in New York, okay Paulo?",_ His mother Grace ask as she hugs her son before they have to leave for their flight. 

_"_ _I will ma, hahaha don't cover my face too much in lipstick.", _Paulo laughs as his mother continue to give him kisses on his whole face. 

_ "Hay nako, Paulo who cares? You're my son and you'll be living far away from us for a long time. I'll miss my baby PauPau very much.",  _ His mother says as tears form in her eyes. 

Paulo's heart melts as he hugs his mother even tighter, giving her light kisses on the head. Paulo will definitely miss his mother, even as a grown adult he can't shake off being a proud mama's boy.

When Paulo finally became an adult he wanted to pursue being an author and even move to a different city so he could truly experience the adult life. It wasn't easy for him, he had to learn many things which shaped him to who he is today. He also know that during those times he realised how much he missed his parents, especially his mother. The times when he was feeling down, he would cry for his mothers warm embrace but he had to learn it the hard way and decided to grow out of his old self but even though he grew out of it he can never replace how much his mothers hugs help him.

Seeing how worried his mother looked made him think of those days, missing one another for being far away. He wants to be strong for his mother, he wants to be the strong boy she raised him to be and let her know that everything will be okay.

_"Don't worry ma, I'll call you when I get the chance okay? I'll promise to be safe, don't worry, I have Josh as my body guard. You don't have to worry about me, I'm your strong PauPau now.", _Paulo says as he wipes his mother's tears while purposely teasing Josh who was not very far from them.

Josh hears their conversation and smiles. He approaches them and puts an arm around Paulo even though he is slightly shorter than Paulo. 

_"No worries tita, I'll be here for your son no matter what.", _Josh says with pride while giving a proud smile.

Paulo laughs.

 _" wehh? Are you sure? With your height--", _Josh cuts Paulo off by giving him a light punch in the stomach before Paulo could even finish what he was saying.

Josh knew what Paulo was going to say and he didn't want to get pissed in front of his mother today.

_"NO WORRIES TITA GRACE YOUR SON IS IN GREAT HANDS, RIGHT JUAN PABLO? HAHAHA", _Josh laughs as Paulo gives off a pissed face for the punch he gave him while still managing to pull out a laugh.

Grace smiles while admiring his son and Josh's friendship and how proud she is for him to have a friend like him.

 _"Well I'm glad I can have someone to trust to take care of Paulo while I'm not around. And Paulo..",_ The two of them stopped their glaring as Paulo approach his mother.

_"Yes mom?"_

Grace pulls out from her bag a small box and hands it to Paulo.

Paulo takes the small box and opens it, it was a small, silver, pendant necklace with a picture of their whole family inside.

Paulo smiles while admiring the photo inside the pendant.

_"If you ever miss us and we're not around, just look back at this photo. Okay?"_

Paulo smiles and nod as tears slowly start to form in his eyes while his mother comforts him by pulling him into one final hug before it was time for them to leave.

_"I'll miss you ma."_

_"I'll miss you too Paulo, Keep safe okay?"_

_ "Mhm." _

Paulo couldn't stop himself from shedding tears as he hugs his mother one last time before their flight. His mother gives one final kiss on his forehead before pulling away and saying their farewells. 

As Paulo continues to walk with his father and Josh he hears someone shouting. He turns around and it was Denise disguised as him, to avoid any suspicion.

He approaches both Josh and his dad tells them to wait a bit as he runs to his sister.

_"YOU FINALLY WOKE UP!",_ he shouts at her in joy.

 _"SORRY I FELL ASLEEP INSIDE THE VAN-- OH MY GOD YOU LIKE A MESS HAHAH.", _Denise pointed out as Paulo's make up was starting to run down his face.

 _"Here, use this.",_ Denise pulls out a white handkerchief with a small flower embroidered to it and wipes off the messy make up from his face. 

After wiping off the make up she hands the handkerchief to him, _"Keep it as a remembrance of me." _

Paulo laughs with a smile on his face as he puts the handkerchief inside his bag. _"Thank you Denise, I'll miss you sis.",_ He pulls his sister in for a tight and warm hug, just like the ones his mother gives him.

 _"MADAM DENISE LET'S GO GO GO GO!!", _Josh shouts from the distance.

The twins laugh as they let go each other.

 _"I guess this Denise has to go now, bye PauPau.", _Paulo says jokingly. 

Denise laughs and pats her brother's shoulder. _" Hahah then you better go Denise, New York is waiting."_

_"I will, Bye-Bye!"_

_"Bye-Bye_. _"_

They waved at each other one final time. Paulo runs back to Josh and his dad as they headed inside.

Once they finally got in their plane they set away their luggage and sit on their seats, relaxing in the luxury of first class. Paulo, who was sitting beside the window, looked at the airport where the rest of his family as he prays this journey will go well. After the flight attendants instructions he grabs his airpods and puts them on, playing the perfect song for this occasion, "Empire State Of Mind" by Jay-Z.

**🎶Ooh** , **New York**  
 **Ooh, New York**

**Grew up in a town that is famous as a place of movie scenes**   
**Noise is always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean**   
**If I can make it here, I can make it anywhere, that's what they say**   
**Seeing my face in lights or my name in marquees found down on Broadway**

**Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocketful of dreams**   
**Baby I'm from New York**   
** Concrete jungle where dreams are made of **   
**There's nothing you can't do**   
**Now you're in New York**   
**These streets will make you feel brand new**   
**Big lights will inspire you**   
**Hear it for New York, New York, New York🎶**

**-**

* * *

** JULY 13 **

**(VERY EARLY : AM)**

** JOHN F. KENNEDY (JFK) INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT **

**N E W Y O R K C I T Y**

_"_ _Are they here yet?",_ Stell ask while writing a post on his social media account.

 _ "They should be. Maybe some problem with luggage, that seems to happen in almost every airport.",  _ Ken replies while playing on his Nintendo switch.

 _"Ken I'm bored! I wanna play!",_ said Rose while tugging on Ken's clothes and holding on to her stuff animal bear.

 _ "The guest will arrive soon Rose, we can't play right now.",  _ Ken pats her head but Rose huffs and whines.

 _ "NOOOOOOO I WANNA PLAY!!!",  _ She shouts as she playfully hits Ken over and over. Ken sighs and picks her up and while tossing her in the air. 

_"Then let's play the game : Spy The Princess. Once you see the guest you'll shout out to 'Princess' Okay?"_

Ken sits her on his shoulders for her to get a better view. She hums in agreement as she begins to keep an eye out for their incoming guest.

Ken and Stell were the ones that been tasked to fetch the guest from the airport. Rose joined because she didn't want to be left alone and because she didn't want her best friend, Ken, to be out of her sight.

She begged and cried until Ken had no choice but to ask Jun Ajero himself if she could join, of course Jun didn't care and let her join with them because for him it was less problems to deal with.

The airport wasn't too far so they arrived early but when they arrived one of the problems they had to deal with was avoiding media. Luckily they weren't completely alone as body guards help surround them, protecting them from any reporter to just jump in and try to ask them any questions and flash cameras in their faces.

There wasn't much they were told about Denise but they were told she was pretty but it was not to Stell's interest if she was pretty or not, all he cared is to get home as soon as possible.

But they weren't left completely empty as Ken holds a small photo of Denise in his hands.

_"Ken-Ken can I look at the photo again?",_ Rose ask while knocking on Ken's head. Ken sighs and hands her the photo,  _ "Don't wrinkle it, it's the only photo we have."  _

She nods as she begins to examine her surroundings and look back to the photo for reference, searching for her future sister-in-law.

She's been very excited about having a new family member other than his other older brother's wife. Knowing she was beautiful made her even more excited, to her it seemed like she living in an actual fairytale.

Lucky for her that fairytale was about to begin.

 _ "KEN! KEN SHE'S THERE OVER THERE! LOOKIE! LOOK! tHE PRINCESS IS HERE!",  _ She shouts while smacking Ken's head relentlessly. Ken puts her down and calls on the body guards to help the guest pass by without disturbance from the media.

Body guards quickly secures a path, protecting the guest from being attacked by persistent reporters. The guards continue to guide the guest while Ken assist both Stell and Rose to a more protected and private area to consult a proper meeting.

Once they enter the room all they can hear from the outside is noisy reporters begging to ask a question to the guest and the sounds of camera flashes.

After a few minutes the body guards finally manage to bring the guest to the private room. The first to enter was Ted Nase, and then the second was their body guard, and the third one is the "princess" they claim named Denise Mikaela Nase. 

All of them have different views on the guest.

Rose was absolutely dazzled, Denise was more than she could imagine. To her she almost look like a beautiful doll, designed to be more than just a princess but instead a queen.

She was outstanded by her beauty that she couldn't help but stare. She was more than excited to become friends with her, but she was not sure if the other two were as excited as she was.

Ken was also very fascinated by Denise's beauty but he wasn't interested in her, in fact he doesn't have a taste for women but he respects them nonetheless. What really caught Ken's eyes was her mysterious body guard.

He was wearing a loose t-shirt and a coat and when he took the coat off he could see the man's muscles, it was obvious her bodyguard worked out a lot. He even found it adorable how much shorter he is compared to Denise and yet he's more buff than her, he wants to just burst out laughing but another side of him can't help but blush at how adorable looking he was.

Stell one the other hand feels uneasy, he feels as if something is weird about Denise.

He takes a glance at the photo in Rose's hand and looks back at Denise, feeling an even stranger than before.

He can't help himself but think something is off about her, like something was not right. But he was immediately put off when she smiled in his direction which shocked him, he knew he didn't like her but something about her makes her different in which he oddly likes. He doesn't know why he got put off by her smile and tries to brush it off as a weird reflex and focus to getting it over with.

_ Ted Nase approaches the Ajero's and reaches out his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Mr.Stellvester _ Ajero."

 _ "It's a pleasure sir, Father assigned us to pick you up.",  _ Stell replies as he shakes Ted's hand.

 _"haha the pleasure is all mine. To think your father sent you kids here is a nice welcoming haha.",_ Ted laughs as he notices the small girl Rose.

 _"Oh you must be Rose. I've heared many things from your father.",_ Ted smiled as he signals Denise to come over.

_ "Oh I'm sure your father has informed you already but this is my daughter, Denise Mikaela Nase." _

_"It's nice to meet you."_ , She smiles as she formally reaches out her hand. 

Stell was ordered to be polite to her and be well mannered by her father. He takes her hand and gives it a light kiss in a formal and elegant manner.

_"It's a pleassure to meet you too Ms. Denise.", _He says as he pulls away from her hand.

She slowly pulls away her own hand and display a faint blush on her cheeks.

 _ "My, My, no need to be too formal. We are getting engaged soon, how about we treat this a little more casually,  _ _hm?"_

Rose leaps in joy and goes in to hug Denise straight away. She happily cheered while looking up at her _"Can I call you big sister?",_ she asked as Denise smiled back and pats her head.

_"Of course, you'll be my future little sister-in-law. Am I right?"_

_ "mhm!" _

The two of them laughed and giggled. Rose was having a good time with her so-called "sister" and have easily become friends with her.

Stell still felt un-easy, refusing with himself to cooperate with her properly and instead thinks of ideas on how he can "shoo" her away.

Ken then calls everyone's attention, telling them that it's time to bring their guest back home so that they can rest. Everyone agrees and begin to head back to their vehicles, in which to Rose's mind was time to nap.

Ken carries her in his arms, letting her sleep meanwhile the other body guard from awhile ago approaches him.

_"Hey there, you're Ken right? Do you need some help there?",_ He ask to which Ken's surprise.

_"Yah I'm Ken and no, there's no need, I'm kinda used to carrying her around haha. Also how did you know my name?"_

_ "I heared the other body guards talking and heared your name in their conversation. Oh and how rude of me, my name is Josh I'm Denise's personal body guard." _

_ "It's nice to formally meet you Josh. You should head back to your van, I still have to tuck this little princess to sleep." _

"Haha _okay, I hope we can chat again."_

_"I hope so too. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

They waved each other farewell and rode into their separate Vans.

Stell, Ken, and Rose rides a separate van from Ted, Denise, and Josh, mostly because of the amount of guards needed to be around them.

As the sun shines on them, each one fall heavy into slumber. From both vans only 2 remain awake.

Stell, who is still thinking of a plan out of this engagement without doing much and also figuring the weird feeling about her.

Denise, who is secretly Paulo in disguised, thinks to himself what would happen if his real identity will be revealed or exposed. He looks back at the moment when their eyes met, he wonders why Stell's eyes look dead but yet still be charming, it's almost alarming how his gaze can pierce through his soul.

Paulo holds onto the hand that Stell kissed as he thinks to him,  _"Maybe he's not a total dick."_

They continue to think about each other throughout the whole ride home as the sounds of New York in the morning keep them awake and alive.

** - **

**🎶On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew, ladies work so hard **   
**Such a melting pot, on the corner selling rock, preachers pray to God**   
**Hail a gypsy cab, takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge**   
**Someone sleeps tonight with a hunger far more than an empty fridge**

** I'ma make it by any means, I got a pocketful of dreams **   
**Baby I'm from New York**   
** Concrete jungle where dreams are made of **   
**There's nothing you can't do**   
**Now you're in New York**   
**These streets will make you feel brand new**   
**Big lights will inspire you**   
**Hear it for New York, New York, New York**

**One hand in the air for the big city**   
**Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty**   
**No place in the world that can compare**   
**Put your lighters in the air, everybody say**   
**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

**In New York**   
** Concrete jungle where dreams are made of **   
**There's nothing you can't do**   
**Now you're in New York**   
**These streets will make you feel brand new**   
**Big lights will inspire you**   
**Hear it for New York🎶**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine SB19 in New York though 🥺👉👈 I'd be in tears.
> 
> Anyways, wait for August 14 for Chapter 4 and 5. Then on August 15 I'll be officially releasing the fanfictions official Spotify Playlist. 
> 
> If you listen hard enough maybe you'll get some clues on what may happen for future chapters. 😜👉👈
> 
> Thank you for reading todays update te-hee. Now time to watch some Anime 🤩🤩


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having dinner in a fancy hotel that you cannot afford. Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I should just keep writing on my PC now cus this is great! MY FINGERS HAVE NEVER TYPED THIS FAST UNTIL NOW WAHOOOOOOOO IT'S A ME, MARIO YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🍄🍄🍄

**JULY 13. 2020**

**AJERO'S HOUSEHOLD**

The sun has now fully risen in New York City, America as the sounds of cars honking and people talking on their phones fill the streets. New York is mostly a basis of what everyone outside America believes in; big city, big companies, luxury brands and shops, expensive restaurants and etc. People think New York displays what America is, a big whole new world when in fact it's no different from any other city, New York is just bigger with some rich people in power. New York is the place that they say, when you make it there you'll become big but just like in any other city it isn't easy, nothing was ever easy to begin with no matter where you are in the world.

Here in New York City where the streets are never quite is where one of the biggest companies out there is stationed, a pioneer for the Asian millionaires in the world, The Ajero Industries. Run by no other than Jun Ajero, at first it was a company he wished to grow here in New York as an entrepreneur back in the day before his marriage but once his business sky rocketed he knew he had to make New York his home. Once Jun got married and had Stell he knew it would be for the best that he grew up in New York, to become a well beloved figure of the public, a sunshine boy if you will. Jun moves into a luxury estate with his family as he shapes Stell to be the son that he desired him to be but to Jun's dismay his eldest son did not grew up the way he wanted to but he still tried to work with it by pushing his son on a more stable direction to where it will not damage his reputation.

Now Paulo, a young man who is pretending to be his sister, is stepping foot into the land that Jun built through his greed.

It was no shock to Paulo how lavish the place was, a big open space with huge gardens, a flied of grass all around, high tech security cameras, big walls, and the huge mansion that Stell calls "home". Comparing everything Paulo sees to himself it was all very big and expensive that he sometimes think to himself, how can his father be friends with them? but he shrugs it off for now and focuses on playing his role to be Denise without anyone knowing.

Once their car was fully parked the guards get off first and hold the door open. Ted steps off next, followed by Josh who extends his hand to Paulo like a gentlemen and like his personal guard. Paulo places his hand on Josh's hand, almost giggling because of Josh's hand size compared to his and Josh realizes this as he squeezes Paulo's hand tight almost making him yelp. They exchange secret angry glares at each other before putting it all off by looking away and pouting.

Paulo glances at the other van, looking around for his presumably future husband. He notices him stepping of the van with messy hair as he yawns aloud while stretching his arms in the air. Paulo giggles at the sight, he finds it adorable how fluffy Stell's hair was after waking up. Stell hears this giggling and turns to Paulo with an eyebrow raised.

_"Why are you laughing?"_

_"O-Oh sorry, your hair."_

He points at Stell's messy hair while holding back his laughter. Stell blushes out of embarrassment and immediately fixes his hair, suppressing his anger behind his embarrassed and red face.

A maid comes running to them but turns to Ted as she sees him, Ted calls for the maid and whispers something to her which was deemed suspicious to Stell's eyes.

 _"May everyone please follow me as I guide you inside the household."_ , said the maid who curtsied while giving a small signal to Ted.

 _"Fine then, let's head on in everyone!"_ , Ted claps his hands to call everyone's attention as they head on inside the mansion.

As they step inside the mansion the smell of fresh flowers fills their lungs with beautiful fragrances everywhere. Halls decked in beautiful paintings and murals designed with very well crafted handmade frames. The floor, the walls, the whole mansion displays lavishness and wealth with white walls, marble, and gold.

Paulo also notices the many plants and flowers that spread throughout the whole mansion, different variations and colours, he wished he knew the meanings of each flower. Flowers bloom with beauty, sprouting from trees or the ground, they spread an ever lasting aroma that can calm a heavy storm but a beauty with flowers is that some grow with thorns just like a human being. Humans are beautiful creatures who are blessed with a mind, a soul, and even a beating heart, but these humans are fragile. Humans can break and wilt the moment their heart is broken so they set up these thorns to shield themselves from the possible pain that may come their way.

As the tour goes on around the house the more Paulo wants to just crawl to death, they were walking everywhere from the first floor to the second floor, from the one side of the building to the other. It was all too tiring even if they were also using the mansion's elevator, Paulo has never felt his toes to be tortured like this and even the training he had before flying here cannot be compared to the pain he is experiencing right now.

To look like his sister Paulo was set to wear a full fake wig that matches him and his sister's hair, fake lashes that he had to learn to put on, a bralette that's also stuffed with tissues and a bra pad to keep it's form, a long dress with sleeves to cover his body hair that he refuses to shave, shaving off the facial hair he grew out when he lived alone, wearing stockings that also closely resembles his skin tone in case he has to wear a dress that is shorter, and heals to make him look 'taller' and not just a very tall lady. Paulo was also trained in acting and sounding like his sister, learning to get his speaking voice to go a little more soft and high pitched, being trained to act like a cheerful young female adult but also be a proper young lady which confused him a lot, he was also taught on what to say for personal questions that relate to Denise that he needs to know.

Dressing, speaking, and acting like Denise was being tested at this very moment and he feels like he is walking on the floors of hell. He tries his best to hold his smile as the maid continuous to show them around but all he wishes now is to head into his room and take the torture devices named "heels" off his feet.

_"That is the end of our tour, now I will show all of you to your rooms."_

Paulo has never been more happier to hear the word "room", he wants to cry in happiness that he may finally rest his tortured toes. Stell steps forward and ask, _"Does that mean I'm going to be sleeping with her? She will be my future wife."_ Stell gives a worried glance at Paulo which kind of confused him on what Stell is thinking of.

_"O-Oh no sir, Mr.Nase has requested beforehand that Ms. Denise will sleep in her own room as she still needs some getting used to here in New York. Anyways Mr. Nase, Mr.Cullen, Ms. Denise I'll show you to your rooms."_

Another maid comes in to take away Stell, Rose, and Ken far from their group as the other maid delivers Ted, Josh, and Paulo to their rooms.

As they walk through the hallways and pass by each painting Paulo can't help but wonder about the lingering loneliness in this mansion. It felt empty, there were portraits in almost every hall and walls covered in family photos but all them don't seem as happy as they should.

The maid finishes taking Josh and Ted to their rooms then finally it was Paulo's room. The maid opens the door and Paulo couldn't believe his eyes, the room was better than he could imagine. The room was very girly but he didn't mind it in fact he was happy it was like that. The room was perfectly prepared for him with flowers, a wonderful view with a personal balcony, a big queen sized bed with soft pillows and warm blankets, a big walk in closet that could resemble the inside of high brand fashion stores; the room was designed wonderfully with big open space, high ceilings, and a chandelier.

As Paulo walked inside the maid followed and closed the doors.

_"Sir. Paulo is the room to your liking? I hope it's not too girly."_

_"No it's wonderful--- wait hold on, you know I'm Paulo?"_

_"I'm Ted Nase's friend who works here, he told me to assist you in any way I can when Josh is not available to help. And it's good to have some inside help in the mansion, As promised I will do my best to help you and your father, it's the least I could do for your family for helping me get a visa."_

_"T-They did?"_

_"Yes, so if you need anything you can call me for. I'm Metilda Santos."_

_"It's a pleasure meeting you Metilda, by the way are their any events that might happen later? I need to be prepared for everything."_

_"I heard you, Mr.Nase, Mr.Ajero, and Stell Ajero will be having dinner together tonight in a fancy restaurant. You need to be fully prepared, for sure reporters will be everywhere wanting to get a scoop on you."_

_"Yah, I experience that at the airport. Do you think I'm obvious? That I'm a boy?"_

_"Not necessarily but you'll still need to work on your voice, It's still slightly too deep to be Device's voice."_

_"I see, I'll try to practiice that before dinner."_

_"Good, by the way before dinner I'll be knocking on your door four times. I'll tell you I'll be coming in to help you get dressed, it may be too difficult to dress like a girl on your own so I'll make sure to help you get ready in time."_

_"Oh my god that will be so amazing, thank you very much."_

_"No problem, now you should go rest, you'll need a lot of energy for the dinner tonight."_

_"Okay thank you Metilda."_

_"No problem Paulo, have a good rest.",_ The maid bids him farewell as she exist his room and bowing outside the door to say her farewells for today and slowly closes the door once again and continue her work.

Paulo takes off the tiring heals, wig, bra, stockings, and dress and opens his luggage bag filled with not just the dresses he will wear but regular clothing he can wear when he's alone.

He puts on a regular black shirt and shorts then puts away the dress and bra he wore then throws away the tissues that were stuffed inside. Paulo takes this chance to finally relax as he jumps into the bed, the bed felt like you were sleeping on a bouncy and soft cloud, the warmth of the bed surrounds him even though the mansion itself feels colder than it is. He looks up at the beautiful golden chandelier that hangs above him as the light of sun shines against its gold exterior and the gem like designs that shimmers like diamonds in the sky. 

Paulo turns to his side, looking at the glass door that separates his room from the balcony. Paulo slowly stands up and begins to walk towards the door, holding the golden knob and turning it, flinging the double doors wide open as a gust of winds blows against his face. The smell of flowers in the mansion mixed with the wonderful fresh air and the weird smell of the city all clashing together. Paulo breathes in all the fresh air he can and breathes out slowly, he was lucky to be living currently in a private estate that was not too far from the city, if he were to live in the city he would hardly smell the fragrance of the flowers and the smell of fresh air. Paulo leans on the balcony's railing while admiring the wonderful view he was given.

He then hears a strange noise, like a clicking of a locked door that is being opened. He turned to where he hears this sound and sees Stell walking out onto his own private balcony, Paulo immediately hides as he was not wearing his wig, makeup, or dress but he still chooses to admire Stell from his hiding spot. Luckily for him Stell didn't notice, he was too busy breathing in the fresh air and admiring the view, Paulo can't help but stare in awe at him.

Stell sits down on his chair, facing the wonderful view of the balcony and letting the wind blow against his face. He closes his eyes,begins in imagining a world far from here as the wind blows against his hair letting small strands of hair get in his face. Stell was unbothered and in peace, he wanted to cherish the quietness he was receiving. The only things he could hear is the wind, the birds chirping in the morning and that's it, he wishes to bask into the moment of silence and forget the world, forget that he is a celebrity, forget that he is engaged, forget that he is an Ajero. Stell was happy where he sits right now, he wishes he could stay there forever, sitting in silence and away from reality.

Paulo was in awe while looking at the man. He was so quite, calm, and handsome, he laid in his chair as the wind brushes against him. Paulo could see that he most likely yearn for this quietness but hardly receives it, he almost felt bad for him, he wanted to know why and what's bothering Stell so much that he needs this kind of quietness.

Paulo secretly heads back inside his room and making sure he does not create too much noise. He lays in his bed, re-imagining the image of Stell laying in his chair all so quiet, Stell was like a beautiful painting he could never understand. He can't help but think of him, he cannot get him out of his mind, he wished he knew how to help him, he believes that Stell might be holding onto his own thorns. He then slowly dozes off to sleep, thinking of the strange and handsome creature named Stell, a beautiful flower with sharp thorns.

* * *

**JULY 13, 2O20**

**7 PM**

**LE BERNADIN, NYC**

Le Bernadin, a french fine dinning restaurant in Midtown West, New York City. It was known as New York's original temple of haute French seafood, the founders were the siblings Gilbert and Maguy Le Coze who brought their Parisian eatery to Gotham in 1986 and remained a well known reputation throughout the years. When Le Bernadin was to be renovated it was given a whole new modernized look of the rooms with leather banquettes, the main dinning room was given a twenty four foot mural of a tempestuous sea. Today it stands still withe elegance as a formal establishment with white tablecloths, decorous service, and a jackets-required policy in the main dining room. Everything about the restaurant lives up to the hype, the beauty of the restaurant truly shines all throughout and amazes anyone who enters it.

Entering such a fine establishment would be a dream to any regular person and tonight Paulo will be living that dream, eating, and basking in the fanciness of the fine-dining establishment.

As Paulo steps inside the delicious smell of seafood fills his mind , the smell of clams, shrimps, lobsters, big fishes, caviar; it was seafood heaven all throughout. He didn't want to be obvious but he was starving and seeing all the other people eat such wonderful and expensive dishes made him even more hungry but luckily he wasn't the only one.

Josh lightly taps on his shoulder, _"Do you see what I'm seeing?"_

_"Mhm! I'm suppper hungry."_

_"Dudeee we get to eat caviar! this is the real shit."_

_"Sshhh don't be too loud, we don't want to be obvious that we're starving."_

_"Ugh but look over there, It's a huge ass lobster."_

_"Are you sure you can eat that? you might be too short even for that lobster."_

_"Oh shut up before I punch you or some shit like that."_

_"hahaha you can't though, blehh!",_ Paulo giggles while sticking out his tongue like a bratty child.

Josh gives a small glare and rolls his eyes, he notices someone from another table, it was Ken the personal bodyguard for Stell's little sister.

 _"Huy! I'll catch ya'll later, I'm going to talk to someone. good luck best friend!"_ , Josh gives Paulo a light punch in the shoulder and carefully runs towards Ken's table making sure not to bump into any servers. Paulo was left dumbfounded but had no choice but to continue walking to their private table together with the Ajero's.

Paulo hasn't met Jun Ajero, he looks around and tries to find him by looking far from the distance but then they arrive in front of a room, it was connected to the main dinning room but still separated from the the rest of the people dinning. The staff knocks on the door, telling them that they have arrived. He clutches onto his dress, his hands shake his nervousness, he takes a deep breathe in hopes that it would calm himself.

 _"Let them in."_ , said a deep voice from the inside of the room. The staff complies to his request and lets them in, Paulo walks into the room and the lights were chandeliers, the wall was covered in beautiful paintings just like the mansion, the decor was brilliant. The table was covered in a beautiful and silky white table cloth, plated with expensive plates and silverware, there were even beautiful flowers displayed on the table.

 _"Mr. Nase, Ms. Denise, It's a pleasure meeting you once again."_ , a old man in his 60's stands up in his expensive suit and reaches out his hand.

 _"It's a pleasure meeting you again as well."_ , Ted replies as he shakes Jun's hand. Jun smiles in Paulo's direction and says, _"What a lovely dress you are wearing ms. Denise, it looks beautiful on you."_

 _"T-Thank you sir..."_ , Paulo replies in nervousness while giving a little formal curtsey. Jun laughs, _"Dear there's no need to curtsey, that's something our maids do. Please great me like your second father, you can call me tito or Jun."_

_"Oh-- well--- Thank you for inviting us to dinner tito."_

_"No problem dear, please sit. you must be starving."_

_"Thank you tito."_

Jun gestures them to their table and Paulo sees Stell, sitting on his chair laid back and wearing an expensive suit. It was a beautiful golden-brown plaid coat, black turtle neck that slightly shows his toned body, a greenish-gold pants that shine like metallic, expensive black shoes that shows his ankles a slight bit, some jewelry like rings and a necklace that reminds him of the movie "Black Panther", and his hair slightly parted to the side making his very masculine features show and his eyes sparkle under the chandelier light. Paulo was impressed on how well Stell looked in a suit, not only that but Stell was also very fashionable, the fit and colour scheme suits him very well.

 _"Denise dear you can sit next to Stell, so this way conversations and bonding between you and him can be a little easier.",_ Jun adds as him and Ted sit next to each other in front of Stell.

Paulo approaches their table and sits next to Stell, Stell schooches away from Paulo and tries to avoid eye contact with one another.

Stell glances at Paulo, he was wearing a white long dress with long sleeves and even a turtle neck. The skirt and end of the sleeves of Paulo's dress were designed with beautifully embroidered lace design. Paulo was also wearing beautiful white pearl earrings and a locket around his neck, Stell can't help but stare at the locket around his neck but Paulo notices this and ask, _"U-um is there a problem Stell?"_

Stell was shocked that he was caught staring and plays off a fake cough, _"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."_

 _"Stell that's very rude of you to stare at a lady's chest. I'm sorry in his behalf Denise.",_ Jun scolds Stell while putting away a clipboard filled with their orders.

_"Oh no it's fine tito, I think he was just glancing at my locket. My mother gave it to me before leaving the Philippines."_

_"It's a very pretty locket. Oh and how do you like the restaurant so far? Sorry I had to order your meals in advance, I didn't want any of you waiting for a long time for your food."_

_"Oh no it's fine tito. We really appreciate you inviting us at such a fine establishment."_

_"Well I'm glad, make sure to eat as much as you like dear. The food here is amazing, make sure to fill yourself up as much as you can."_

_"Okay tito, thank you again so much for the food."_

He cheered happily that food will be arriving soon, he hopes the sound of his hungry stomach does not echo throughout this room.

Meanwhile outside their private room was Josh and Ken eating in the main dinning room.

 _"So you're telling me all this food will be paid by Mr.Ajero?",_ Josh asked in shocked as his and Ken's table was completely covered with plates that were topped with many different dishes.

 _"Yup, so don't worry eat as much as you like. I'm only going to eat the squid and fish.",_ Ken replies as he takes a bite into the squid.

 _"You're not going to have shrimp?",_ Josh asked in curiosity.

_"Nope, I'm allergic."_

_"Oooh makes sense."_

The two of them continue to dine together while chatting about work and each other. They slowly get to know each other as they speak on their interests and work, even some bits on life experiences.

 _"Wait you can dance too?!",_ Ken asked in surprise to what Josh has mentioned.

 _"Yah I used to dance for this group called SE-ON.",_ Josh brags as he takes a sip from his glass of water.

_"That's so cool, I'm just a freestyle dancer who happens to be a bodyguard. Who knew a shorty like you were in dance groups hahaha."_

_"Hey I'm not a shorty dumb ass!"_

_"said the guy that's shorter than me."_

_"By a couple of inches!"_

_"haha tell that to the one you're guarding! For a girl she is strangely tall or you're just weirdly short."_

_"Both of those are just assumptions and are false!"_

_"hahaha okay Josh if you say so~",_ Ken teases as he drinks more from the glass of water. Josh blushes at the way Ken said it, he can't help but find Ken's young and cocky nature attractive and how oddly adorable Ken was when he told out that he could dance as well. It interested him how Ken could act so open to stranger like himself.

 _"Maybe sometime we can dance together."_ , Josh suggest as he takes a bit of some shrimps.

 _"That'll be great! Maybe during Stell and Denise's wedding. We can steal the show together!",_ Ken said excitingly as he east more squid in joy.

 _"Hahah sure and be careful you might choke on the squid hahaha.",_ Josh laughed at Ken's squid stuffed face, he then thinks to himself, _"Their wedding huh? I hope they do get married. They'd be beautiful together."_

As dishes come and go, guest starts leaving as the time goes on and soon it was time to go home. Ted, Paulo, Stell, and Jun finally leaves their private room while Ken and Josh head outside to let the guards know that they have already finished eating and that they should prepare for their departure to go back home.

Paulo and Stell stand next to each other as they head outside, cameras flashing before their eyes and guards protecting them from the reporter's cameras.

_"Hey, tell your dad thank you for the dinner."_

_"Oh, it was nothing."_

_"Let's, um, chat again?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Great! Well goodbye now."_

_"Goodbye."_

_"Denise get in!"._ Josh calls as he holds onto Paulo's hand and run back inside their van, Paulo continuous to wave him goodbye before getting inside. Stell waves him goodbye as well before Ken assist him back inside their van.

The two went home back into their rooms without realizing that they are thinking of each other through the rest of the night, from showering, to getting changed, and going to bed. Despite their awkward conversations they still think of each other, the face, the emotions and each other's well being. They slowly come to idea to wanting to be by each other's side even if their exchange was not the best, for them it feels strangely better than they could imagine.

Paulo thought Stell would be some snobby rich boy who pays no care to his existence but if you look at him carefully he has these kind eyes and gentle face, he was also hilarious like what many people describe him to be but he also can't shake of this feeling, a sort of sadness looming over Stell.

Meanwhile Stell thought "Denise" would be some preppy young girl who acts stupid and nice but no, "Denise" was more than that, throughout their dinner "Denise" spoke intelligently, he had no problem slipping off his feminine side for a slightly more masculine one. Stell also can't help but feel something about "Denise", it feels like "Denise" was hiding something that he wishes Stell not to see. Even if to Stell's eyes Paulo was a girl, in Stell's heart he wants to believe he's actually a boy.

Both of them think of these thoughts repeatedly in their heads before slowly drifting off to sleep, dreaming about each other's mysteries.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I kinda hungy after writing this HAHAH and if you want to search, the restaurant is an actual restaurant in NYC. Too bad we're too poor too afford it hnnng🤪👉👈


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's more awkward than a date? a date, but it's two awkward people. together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMMAND ALL NON-SINGLES OF QUARANTINE TO RATE YOUR 1ST DATE FROM 1 TO 10 AWKWARDNESS.  
> MINE IS 0, WE HAVEN'T PHYSICALLY DATED BECAUSE LDR HNNG 😩👉👈

**JULY 21, 2020**

**( A WEEK LATER )**

A week has passed since that dinner and exchanges were still the same. Stell and Paulo rarely face each other and to be more exact, they try to avoid each other at all cost even if they now live under the same roof.

Paulo throughout the week was no different, in the day he would act as Denise and at night he would turn back to his regular self and relax. When he is alone in his room at night he would ask the maid named Metilda for a cup of tea as he chills outside on the balcony, gazing at the stars and enjoying the wonderful night breeze. He would often pull out his laptop to begin his writing for his next book, he still didn't know its main direction but he guesses that's the fun in writing, the journey is what matters in writing. He would also look at his locket for inspiration on his new work, he wishes when he comes home again that his next book would become a hit.

Ever since Paulo graduated from college he dreamed of making books that will be known world wide and be read by many, growing his own little fandom that would happily await his next book. Paulo would smile as he admire his previous works named "Kelan" and "Kumunoy"; his fans deeply appreciate the plot and symbolism in his stories but he knew he needed another book that would scream his vision. He has set ideals, beliefs, opinions, emotions, that he wishes to express in his next work but he didn't what to fit into it, he also fears the possible backlash he may receive if he makes this book but Paulo wants to be more honest to himself, he wants to let the readers see his true self which is ironic considering he is in situation right now.

As Paulo relaxes on the balcony he would often check at Stell's balcony, checking if he was awake or okay. He still often thinks about that dinner, he was glad it went well but the sheer awkwardness of it still bothered him. The vibe of Stell also bothered him, he was a cheerful guy at the dinner but when it would be just them he would doze off or pay no attention to him, he almost seemed sad. He sighs, not knowing what to do in their current situation where they just constantly avoid each other at all cost. Sometimes he would try to approach Stell but was immediately ignored or he would be told that he needed to do something but Paulo was no fool and knew that Stell was just trying to avoid him and he couldn't change anything about that.

Meanwhile Stell throughout the week would just be visiting different shows, having interviews, playing games, working out, he made sure his schedule was packed even on a day off just to avoid meeting with Paulo. At night he would sleep in early, he also knows that Paulo was next door ever since he noticed the maid named Metilda passing by everyday with tea. No one else stayed in that room for a long time and knowing his father he must've made sure even if they lived in separate rooms that they'd be close to each other. Stell would make sure he wakes up earlier to avoid saying hi to each other in the morning and then he go for an early workout in the gym.

He wasn't sure why he needed to pull all this just to avoid him but he knew after that dinner he couldn't face him. He also still wants to deny the fact that he is now engaged, even when people from his interviews would ask about "Denise" he would just brush it off or say, _"I'd rather nor talk about it right now."_ Stell didn't know how long he could just keep saying that before his father catches on and make him talk about it.

Sometimes late at night he would also lay in bed and sing soothing songs that get stuck in his head, and as he sings Paulo's face would flash into his head. It confused him why, he is not interested in "Denise", why would he think of him as he sings? It confused the already confused Stell, he felt lost in his thoughts.

Stell liked boys, he always had, when his father knew about it in his past he would shrug it off and tell him it's a phase. Jun would often pair Stell with a rich and beautiful women, it was his plan to make Stell "Straight" again but it was no use, Stell felt nothing for those women and he ends up breaking up with them. It frustrated Jun to the point where now he makes an arrange marriage between "Denise" and Stell to which obviously Stell was not amused with that given information but he had no choice.

Now things became even more confusing to him, throughout the week he would have vivid imaginations of "Denise". Stell's thoughts on "Denise not being Denise" grew even stronger as time passed by, something about him felt strange to Stell and he just wishes to know the truth. Stell was confident that he was gay, he never once had a feeling for a women but something about "Denise" makes him blush and get his heart pounding. Stell brushes these emotions for "Denise" off as his father trying to turn him "straight", he was lucky that his father cared so much for his reputation that he couldn't send him to conversion camps so to that he was slightly thankful but it was no different, home or a camp he is still being forced to be straight which agitates him. 

But when he thinks of "Denise" he somehow feels at ease, the strange smile he gives him somehow flashes in his head and calms him down.

Was he having feelings for a woman? no, he's not falling for "her" and it was final. At least that's what he thinks.

In the morning of July 21st Jun calls for both Stell and Paulo's presence in his office. He has realized that the two of them haven't been interacting much which angers him, he didn't want the media to get over them, he wants the media to recognize the two and have them talk about the Ajero name as long as possible.

When both of them stand in front of the door of Jun's office they were shocked to know they were called in the same time, they knew they'd be called into the office but they didn't think that it would be at the same time.

 _"So you were called in by your dad too?",_ Paulo asked in his Denise voice. _"Yes, do you know why we've been called in?",_ Stell asked him.

_"No, I thought you'd know since you both are family."_

_"Sadly I don't either."_

Metilda, Paulo's friend and current maid knocks on the door and shouts in a polite and formal manner, _"Sir they're here!"_

 _"Let them in."_ , said Jun who is inside the office. Metilda opens the doors and lets them inside, once they've entered she gives a curtsey then slowly and carefully begins to close the doors.

 _"Please have a seat kids.",_ Jun tells them as he gestures to the two seats in front of his desk then proceeds to his typing, not even sparring them a glance and just focused on his work.

They were both confused and suspicious as to what Jun was planning but they decide to take that risk and sit down on those chair that he pointed at. As he continuous his typing he ask both of them, _"So how are you two doing?"_ both of them looked at each other, deciding on who should answer him first.

Paulo decides to answer him first and says, _"We've been doing very well, In fact I'm starting to get fairly acquainted with Stell and the mansion."_

 _"Is that so? Then by tonight could you be ready to start sleeping in the same room as him? If it's alright.",_ Paulo felt frozen in place, he didn't know what to say because now he has fallen into a rabbit hole of a mess. He couldn't sleep with Stell in the same room because at night is where he can be himself but at the same time he can't object Stell's father, at least not without his own father around to help him. Paulo sighs as he has no choice but to comply with the hole he has dug himself into, _"S-Sure no problem, nights have been feeling quite lonely haha."_ Paulo tries to laugh it off but honestly he just wants to catapult himself out of existing right now.

 _"Great. And you Stell?",_ Stell fell silent for a moment trying to think of a proper reply to his father without sounding like he has been trying to avoid interaction with Paulo throughout the whole week. " _Oh I've been having interviews and guestings, you know, the usual.",_ Stell replies in confidence.

 _"Have you taken Denise to one of your interview? It's a good way to spread word of your engagement. Don't tell me you've been trying to avoid Denise?",_ Stell panicked as he didn't know what to say. He didn't expect his father to catch on so easily but he also can't expect no less from the man who raised him to know that.

_"N-No of course not, I couldn't bring her to any of the interviews because we haven't really known each other that well yet."_

_"Oh? Then how about you two go on a date around New York? It'll be a good way for Denise to get familiar with the city and a good way for you two to get to know each other a little more. Go visit lady liberty, a museum, go shopping, do what ever you want, take some pictures and post them on social media, 'ya know, have fun."_

_"But what about the media and the paparazzi?",_ Stell asked trying to find a way out if it.

_"Bring the guards. bring Ken and Denise's personal body guard with you. Don't worry they'll remain a good distance between both of you to still feel like a normal date. Don't worry about money, I've already added some extra cash on your bank account Stell so you and Denise can spend as much as you want together. Your schedule has also already been cleared by me Stell so interviews will take place in two weeks so you and Denise can spend some quality time together. So what do you say?"_

Stell and Paulo couldn't fight back, Jun has planned everything out accordingly. They both cannot escape from Jun, It was like they fell into Jun's spider web and even if they made more excuses to not take the date they'd fall deeper into the trap. With no more trap cards in their hands they reluctantly comply, _"We'll do it."_ They both repled in utter defeat. 

_"Great, go back to your rooms. You'll leave for your date starting 10:00 AM and will comeback home by 9:00 PM."_

_"Okay bye dad."_

_"Bye tito."_

They both bid their farewells and exit the office. They both sigh in relief at least that they have escaped from the room but now their face with another problem, they can't escape each other even if they tried.

_"So um, see you at 10:00 AM by the hall?"_

_"y-yah, see you."_

Metilda and another maid takes both of them back to their rooms to get changed. Paulo of course elaborates his problem to Metilda once they got back to his room, in which shocks Metilda when she heard it.

_"I'll think of a way while both of you are out. For now bare with him and try to enjoy the date."_

Paulo sighs as he truly has no way of escaping any of this anymore. He just prays this date goes well and that Metilda would find a way for his "sleeping together." situation that he didn't expect.

* * *

**JULY 21, 2020**

**10;00 AM**

Stell heads downstairs to his and Paulo's meeting place, in the main hall of the mansion. Stell was nervous, he didn't know why, he usually wouldn't care for these dates but for once he was actually nervous about it. He looked at his watch as he wonders what was taking Paulo so long to finish dressing up but then he hears a voice shout at him from upstairs and when he looks up it was "Denise" and his face goes slightly red at the sight of him which angers him why he would be feeling like that towards him.

 _"Hey sorry I took a bit of time dressing up.",_ Paulo shouts as he begins to elegantly run down the stairs.

Paulo was told he and Stell should wear matching ouutfits so he decides to wear a ruffle trim high waist overall dress over a white shoulderless ruffled long sleeved top, white heals, and a brown sun hat with a black ribbon tied around it. Stell felt something strange looking at Paulo's outfit, Paulo was wearing a simple and light makeup and his hair was curled and laid down so you instantly focus on his face. Stell couldn't look away from Paulo even if he wants too, something about him kept Stell starring for unknown reasons.

Stell doesn't know but Paulo felt the same weird feeling, as he walked downthe stairs and admired Stell's outfit. He was wearing a white turtle neck and a long brown coat over it, he was also wearing dark brown pants, a black belt and shoes, it was a simple yet charming outfit which matched with Paulo's fit very well. Paulo could gaze at Stell for a long time if he could, he felt as if he was starring at a prince from a very well known royal family. But while Paulo was busy starring at Stell's outfit and body he didn't realize that the heel of his heels didn't land well on one of the steps and was about to fall but Stell luckily rushed in and catches Paulo before he could fall down the stairs.

Paulo was caught off guard by this as he didn't Stell to catch him on time, he looks up and sees Stell's worried expression.

 _"Are you okay?"._ Stell asked him as he helps Paulo to stand up properly while holding onto Paulo's waist to keep him up. Paulo blushes as he realize where Stell's hand was and shyly replies, _"Y-Yes, you can let go of me now."_

 _S_ ell then notices he was holding Paulo's waist and immedietly pulls away from him.

 _"What's going on here mr. prince and princess?",_ Ken ask walking into the scene and laughing. Him and Josh saw everything, they were about to go and catch Paulo but luckily for them Stell got to him first and catches him which they felt at ease that Stell got to him on time. 

_"Come on now both of you, your dad has arrange the date around New York and we don't wanna take too long knowing how bad the traffic gets.",_ Josh pitches in while also giggling as he looks at Stell and Paulo who were both blushing and completely red.

 _"Y-Yeah lets go. Here I'll help you.",_ Stell extends his hand to Paulo. He was reluctant but when he looks at Stell's face he couldn't resist, Paulo places his hand on Stell's and they begin to walk down the rest of the stairs hand-in-hand.

Josh and Ken continued and laugh and giggle at the two of them forced to be all lovey-dovey towards each other. As they head outside they see only one van which shocked them both but Ken and Josh couldn't waste anymore time and begin to push them inside the van together and even make them sit next to each other for fun and teasing purposes. From being pushed into the van and sitting together for the whole car ride the both of them kept holding each other's hand and not were letting go, they didn't know why they won't let go of each others hand but they both secretly enjoyed it. The warmth from the tips of their finger tips down to their palms, their fingers intertwining with one another, locked together like a chain. They felt at peace even though the date was something they honestly didn't expect nor liked.

 _"So K_ _en where's the first destination for this date?",_ Stell ask Ken as he tries to keep his mind focused and not be distracted with his hand that's interlocked with Paulo's. _"It's kinda pretty basic but first location is the Statue of Liberty." ,_ Ken replies as he looks at the places on his phone.

 _"I guess that's good."_ , Stell sighed as he honestly wants to take Paulo somewhere better and not just this basic date his father planned for them.

 _"What about we change the plan?",_ Josh says as he joins the conversation.

 _"You're Josh right? Ken told me about you.",_ Stell cheerfully asked _"Yup.",_ Josh replied with a blush on his face when realizing that Ken talked about him.

 _"But what do you mean by changing the plan?",_ Stell asked in curiosity.

_"Let's not follow your dad's list. They're all tourist spots which will be crowded and ruin the fun of your date. Let's go somewhere you'll both honestly have fun and connect with, make it a genuine date."_

_"Hey that's not a bad idea, besides as long you both of you go on a date your dad can't say anything bad about it even if the locations were to be different.",_ Ken smiles as he agrees with Josh's plan while also putting his arm on Josh's shoulder which catches Josh of guard but he honestly didn't mind.

 _"Then it's final. I'll handle where we go, give me your phone Ken I'll type in the locations.",_ Ken hands Stell his phone and he begins to type in the locations on Ken's phone with excitement.

Meanwhile Paulo was knocked out and asleep, leaning his head on Stell who soon after realizes that Paulo was asleep. Once he finishes typing in the locations on Ken's phone he hands it back and helps Paulo to sleep properly. He gently moves Paulo's head and takes his coat off, then once he takes it off he gently leans Paulo back on his shoulder while wrapping his coat around him and letting him rest. He notices the strands of Paulo's hair was getting on his face and so he brushes them off, while he continued to keep Paulo close to him throughout the whole car ride, there would be times he would just admire Paulo's sleeping face for long periods of time. Something about his slightly parted lips, his long lashes, his slightly masculine yet feminine facial features made Stell's heart pound, he could also hear his breathing which makes Stell blush a bright red. Even in sleep they never let go of each others hand, which puts a smile on Stell's face, he hasn't felt anything like this in his past dates. It felt all too new to him but also somehow a bit familiar, but it was all a bit of a blur to him.

Stell thinks to himself, _"What is it about you Denise that makes me this way? Tell me that you're hiding something please, I wanna kno_ _w, who I like."_

After a couple of hours of being stuck in traffic they finally arrive at their first location, New York's Music Box Theatre, one of the musical theatres Stell has performed in. He wanted to show Paulo something dear to him, one of the things Stell has fought for and has actually won against his father. In the past his father objected to him performing in theatre and told him acting in shows and films were enough for Stell as a career but Stell knew his heart belonged to the stage, he made several attempts to make his father agree to him being part of musical theatre. And on one faithful night he was invited to an interview and their he talked all about his dreams in being part of musical theatre and people werer really excited for him, many commented on how talented he was and how lucky the Ajero family is to have him and with the explosion of media reporting on his dream spreading like wild fire Jun had no choice but to let Stell become part of musical theatre. Stell was proud of that achievement, for once he felt like he won against his father, that somethings can actually go his way and not just under the control of his father.

So coming back to the theatre where it all began, it brings a smile to his face and sharing it with Paulo seemed better than going to see the Lady Liberty, at least to him. 

Once their van was parked in a private parking spot he tries to carefully wake up Paulo from his deep slumber. Paulo slowly flutters his eyes open, and at first his vision was all blurry and he couldn't tell what was in front of him but then when his vision starts to clear up he was shocked to see Stell looking at him with a calm face. He sits up, blushing and completely red to the tips of his ears, he was not ready to see Stell's face so close to his unexpectedly. He double checks if his clothes were okay and were not showing any masculine features, he made sure to fix his fake hair properly and make sure it wasn't obvious that he's just wearing a wig while also trying to hide his blushing face.

 _"W-Where are we?",_ Paulo asked as he tries to calm himself down.

_"Oh well the spots dad picked seemed too boring for me and are not really good conversation starters so I thought we should visit one of the theatres I started in."_

_"Theatres? Oh right you also work in the musical theatre industry."_

_"Yup. Wanna head in? I contacted my friend to let us in and they told me no one is gonna use it yet so it's a good chance to explore."_

_"Oh that's great. Yah, we should head in.",_ Before Paulo could get off the van first, Stell calls for his attention. He faces Stell who is slightly blushing and ask, _"Can you uh, not let go of my hand?"_

Paulo blushes hearing Stell's request, he tightens his grip onto Stell's hand and replies, _"I won't."_

 _"Okay lovebirds we don't have all day here!",_ Josh shouts as he and Ken were waiting outside the van for them to get off the whole time.

Paulo and Stell gets off the vand, hand-in-hand and not letting go just like how it was back home. Josh and Ken and smiles at the sight of their friends holding hands and not realizing their slowly falling in love for each other.

 _"Me and Josh will wait for you outside, enjoy your date together.",_ Ken pats Stell's shoulder.

Stell and Paulo bids them goodbye for a bit as they head inside, the whole theatre was lit up just for them. The sight of empty seats and an open stage excited them both, Stell steps forward and pulls on Paulo's hand. _"Lets get up on the stage.",_ Stell suggest with a big bright smile on his face, Paulo knew he couldn't say no to that face so he nods in agreement.

As Stell pulled on Paulo's hand they run towards the stage with a smile on their faces as they got on it and stood in the middle. The lights were on them, even if the theatre was empty it felt they were putting the biggest and most beautiful performance they could ever perform. They look at the all the empty seats as they held each other's hand as tight as they can without being too tight. Stell has never smiled this big before other than his debut in the musical theatre world, he looks at Paulo who's eyes sparkled under the beautiful theatre lights. Paulo admires the large and beautiful theatre that he hopes one day the characters of his books would perform in, he imagines all of his family watching the play that focuses on the stories of the characters he writes, it brought a huge smile to his face.

Paulo then turns to Stell who was smiling at him, Paulo didn't know why but Stell's smile felt comforting to him. Stell seemed calmed and happy and in turn made him happy.

_"This theatre is amazing."_

_"You like it?"_

_"Yup, it's beautiful."_

_"It really is-- Hey wanna dance?",_ Stell ask as he stands in front of Paulo excitedly awaiting for his reply.

_"D-Dance?"_

_"Yah I'll guide you if you want."_

_"Sure!",_ Paulo happily cheered while Stell could almost leap in joy when he agreed. _"Put your other hand on my shoulder.",_ Stell tells him as Paulo hesitatingly puts his hand on his shoulder while looking at Stell's excited expression. Then it was followed by Stell putting his other hand on Paulo's waist which almost made Paulo jump in surprise as no one has ever held him so gently like this before.

_"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Let's begin?"_

_"Y-yah."_

Stell then guides Paulo ballroom dancing on the theatre's stage, the moment was almost magical for them. They were both alone in an empty theatre with lights only on them, they were dancing and moving like they were angels on clouds. Paulo has never felt more light, as if they were dancing on air, Stell steady and smooth movements helped Paulo glide along with no problem. He could only describe it as the Cinderalla story coming to life, Cinderella making it to the ball and dancing with prince., all the attention, the lights, everyone's eyes was on them yet it was like they were in their own world. Stell was that handsome prince that decides to choose him among many to have a dance with under the beautiful lights of the big theatre and with his swift moves he was swept off his feet. Paulo could admire Stell's face for hours as they danced together and he never wants the dancing to stop as he lays his head on Stell's chest with no hesitation as he felt in at peace. Stell though was caught off guard by Paulo's actions and looks at Paulo who has a calm and sweet smile on his face while being burried in Stell's chest and coat. Stell felt a strange warmth in his chest and the quick beating of his heart, he lets Paulo rest on his chest as they continued their little dance on stage. They couldn't tell how long they were dancing for but they knew they were both genuinely having fun and that's all Stell and Paulo could ever want.

When they realized how long they've been inside the theatre they decided to stop dancing and take a quick break. _"That felt great.",_ Stell happily cheered as he looks at Paulo who was breathing heavily after dancing for almost an hour. _"Yah we should also get back, Josh and Ken might worry about us." ,_ Paulo laughed.

 _"Yah you're right. Here let me help you up.",_ Stell stands up and extends his other hand to Paulo who happily takes it.

Stell pulls Paulo up and continued to stare each other for another solid minute or two. After realizing they were starring at each other again they laugh about it and ran back to the outside world, having a good time together even if they both don't realize it.

 _"Finally both of you got of there, what took both of you so long? and why are both of you so sweaty?",_ Josh asked the two of them as he saw them exit the door with sweat running down their face. The two of them exchange awkward smiles and tells Josh what happened to which Josh scolds them both for taking such a long time dancing in the theatre. All of them laughed and went back inside the van to continue their trip.

The rest of the date was everything anyone could ever dream of. They visited museums, they visited exhibits, they secretly would go to arcades to play games and have fun, then they would go through drive thrus while laughing their ass off about funny moments inside their homes. Then they would go shopping at stores that weren't too crowded, and they would shop for books, record disks, clothes they found hilarious, then they would go out in the streets in disguises to buy some hotdogs while also taking some selfies together and dancing randomly in the streets. Then they visited a karaoke place and sang the rest of the night away until it was almost time to head home and was starting to get late.

Josh and Ken who were stuck to handle the both of them tells the two of them that's it was almost time to head home and the both of agreed it was probably late enough and headed to the van together. They held hands all night and never let go until they eventually fall asleep together inside the van to which Josh and Ken finds to be a big trouble.

 _"Hala, they fell asleep.",_ Ken sighed knowing they have to carry them to their rooms.

_"I guess we have no choice but to carry them to their rooms."_

_"Oh yah Mr.Jun told me Denise and Stell would be sleeping together tonight.",_ Ken commented while Josh was left shocked at that news as Paulo never mentioned anything about moving to Stell's room, at all, at least not yet if Paulo hadn't fallen in deep princess slumber.

 _"Their sharing the same room?!",_ Josh shouts in surprise.

_"Is there a problem? Also let's not be too loud pre."_

_"Oh sorry, and it's Nothing, I just wasn't informed about it."_

_"Don't think about it too much also you should carry Denise I bet she's lighter than Stell so you can probably handle her hahaha.",_ Ken jokes but to Josh it will be torture to carry Paulo all on his own but he has no choice.

When they arrived home the both of them quietly carried Stell and Paulo to their room. Josh wish he could pray right now for Paulo, what happens in the morning is all up to Paulo from here on out when he finds out he has been sleeping with Stell and inside his room. Ken and Josh lays the both of them together on the bed and tucks both of them in before quietly stepping out of the room.

_"Finally we put them in bed, anyways goodnight Josh. Hope letting you carry the princess all alone wasn't too hard."_

_"haha don't worry it was easy.",_ It wasn't, in fact it was torture and was absolute hell for Josh.

 _"hahah okay-okay little bunny, bye now, I'm sleepy."_ , Ken yawned as he bid Josh farewell and runs downstairs heading back to his room. Josh pouts and quietly shouts, _"I'm not a little bunny!"_

Josh notices the maid Metilda in the corner of a call quietly calling out for him, _"Mrs. Metilda?"_ That's when Josh knew Paulo would probably be dead by tomorrow. Josh can only pray to Paulo over and over that he would survive in the morning because he didn't want the fun they had together to go away because of Stell finding out the truth, _"Good luck John Paulo."_ Josh prayed as he headed back to his room after a tiring day. 

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu 👉👈 now I REALLY wanna go out HAHAHHAHA 🤪🤪 CHAR I DON'T LIKE GOING OUT HEHEHE Also watch out tomorrow 9:00 PM for the release of the official playlist on Spotify for the series. Anyways thank you for reading mga bHiE LaB You 😘😘 Muwah-Muwah, chup-chup!


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do when you find out the truth? Also a guest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksks before reading self promotion lang mga sis, check out my Twitter @stelljunwriter and visit my pinned tweet where you'll find the on-going thread and see under it is the thread for FemBoy Fiance AU-- if you visit it go check out the playlist, it is now free to listen for all anyways happy reading bhie I don't know what else to say other than. 
> 
> "To spit or to swallow that is the question, but when I give you the truth you'll have to swallow."🙈🙈

**JULY 22**

**9:00 AM**

**STELLVESTER AJERO'S BEDROOM**

The sun has now fully risen, the light passing through the large windows as two men lay next to each other. They lay there, tossing and turning in their sleep on the king size bed wrapped in fuzzy warm blankets while the cool air from the air conditioner blows against their warm bodies.

Yesterday the two of them traveled around New York City playing games, dancing, singing, eating as most couples would do on a date and they did it until late at night. On their ride home the both of them passed out from exhaustion and refuse to wake up so their friends Ken and Josh had to carry them back to their room without waking them. But there was a problem that was bothering Josh-- Paulo needed to be in a separate room to change out of his disguise and relax but he was told that the two of them needed to sleep together that night so Josh had no choice but to carry Paulo to Stell's room. After taking them both to their room Josh meets up with the maid Metilda who respectfully gave her apologies because she says that she couldn't do anything else about the room problem, Josh told Meltida it was okay and that they just need to trust Paulo that he would work it out all on his own.

Now is the day after last night, July 22nd, 2020, Wednesday. Paulo is unknowingly sleeping beside Stell, their bodies so close to each other to the point where they could hear each other's breathing.

Paulo twist and turns as a nightmare that he had from back then till' now plays in his head, almost begging for help for someone to wake him as he cries out in his sleep. Stell on the other hand did not utter any words, he slept there silently and with his face relaxed. Stell in the middle of his dream would hear Paulo's cries and whimpers and would try to reach out to the voice of Paulo, wanting to know what could be hurting such a beautiful voice. As Paulo cries in his sleep Stell wraps his arm around Paulo without knowing that he is doing so, pulling him to his chest and letting him rest there as Paulo continued to cry.

 ** _"You rarely cry don't you? It's okay, let them out. If you're hurt, let your emotions out. Don't hold them back."_** , He says as he tries to calm the weeping voice. While listening to his own words in his dream he thinks to himself, _"Have I been letting it out as well? Or have I been holding back?"_ as he continuous to comfort the weeping voice.

Paulo continuous to hear Stell's voice and begins to chasing after it, _**"Where are you? Please help me! I-I can't."**_ he runs and runs, reaching out to the voice who comforts him but then he begins to falls into a dark pit of bad memories. But unwilling to give up he still continuous to reach out for this voice-- he knows him, he can tell who he is but his mouth couldn't say his name, whenever he tries to say the voice's name his own mouth mutes it. Paulo still continued to cry out these silent screams in hopes that the voice who comforts him would save him.

But it was hopeless as Paulo continuous to fall, _deeper, and deeper, and **deeper---**_

Suddenly his vision becomes white and he has now woken up from his nightmare. He sits up while wiping the tears from his eyes when he realizes, this is not his room. He looks around and sees giant windows all around, posters for many musicals such as "Heathers", "Dear Evan Hanson", "Hamilton", "SIX", "Wicked", "Les Misérables", "Be More Chill", and etc. A huge TV with some gaming console, mini-rainbow flags on a huge mirror, some stuff animals, trophies, clothes. The room was filled with lots of things but other than those things it was all fairly identical to his room which was no surprise. He tries to recall where he is and remembers about last night, remembering the date and the words of Stell's father saying he and Stell would be sleeping together "tonight" and that's when Paulo's brain clicked.

 _"That means..."_ , Paulo slowly turns his head and sees Stell laying next to him in deep sleep.

Paulo wanted to scream and push the him away but remembered that he doesn't know he is a man and right now his outfit and fake hair is a total disaster, a complete mess if you will and it would make it obvious that he is a man.

He tries to carefully stand without waking Stell upfrom his slumber but Stell wraps his arms around Paulo's waist before he could even leave the bed, preventing him from leaving his side. Paulo blushes at how tight Stell was hugging him but he needed to get out of his grasp so that he could change out the outfit he is wearing. He slowly and carefully tries to wiggle his way out of Stell's clutch and also trying to move Stell's arms away without waking him up. But it was no use as Stell refuses to let go of him, so he begins to look around for something that might help him and that's when he spots a huge banana plushie not too far from him. Paulo carefully leans forward, trying to reach out for the plushie while Stell's hold on him gets tighter the more he moves further away from him.

After a few tries Paulo manages to finally get the banana plush that he needed but then he was faced with another dilemma, How can he switch himself with a banana plushie?

Paulo begins to think of ways on how to switch himself with a plushie just like how Indiana Jones would swap the idol for a bag. To Paulo's dismay though he is no Indiana Jones and many, if not most of those ideas would probably result in Stell waking up. As time continuous to pass and with no ideas coming to Paulo mind he sighs in frustration as thinks to himself how much he wants to just snatch the wig off his head because of how frustrated he is about his current situation, he just wishes that he could call on some fairy godmother to bippidy-boppidy-boo all his troubles away. He almost wanted to just give up for once but then a miracle was finally bestowed upon Paulo, Stell's grip became slightly loose unlike before so he takes this chance and carefully wiggles out of Stell's embrace again but also trying to stop himself from laughing because of how stupid this plan is and how wishing for a fairy godmother actually worked.

Once he finally got out Stell's tight embrace Stell begins to search for something to hug in his sleep and Paulo immediately puts the banana plushie in Stell's arms and letting him fell back to sleep again with no trouble. Paulo sighed in joy that his plan worked while also admiring how handsome Stell was in his sleep, his hair all curly and messy, his clothes were all in complete disarray, his beautiful jawline that rest upon the soft pillows, he was like a Greek painting. How cute.

He then breathes in as he tries to focus on the situation at hand, he was a mess and he needed to fix it before Stell wakes up.

He starts looking around and spots his luggage bag, he quietly runs towards it and opens it. He searches for an outfit and takes it, and after randomly taking a decent dress from his luggage bag he sees a note hidden inside that says:

> To Paulo, 
> 
> Thought you might need this, I brought in your things for you in case you woke up earlier than Stell. Sorry this is all I could do, I hope this helps.
> 
> From Metilda

Paulo wishes he could thank Metilda right now for the big help she has given him but then he hears Stell tossing around in his sleep again and immediately runs to Stell's personal bathroom in a panic.

Inside the bathroom was a lavish shower, large bathtub, marble sink, a toilet with an automatic bidet, and a TV? Talk about living large. Paulo was honestly impressed with Stell's bathroom, It was fancy and relaxing, which is expected since Stell was born into rich family. He also notices that even in the bathroom Metilda has already put all of Paulo's essentials, his shampoo, his toothbrush, his gillette and cream in case he grows any facial hair, he would honestly cry in joy for Metilda's help even if she says it wasn't as much of a help but he had no time to waste and needed to shower immediately but he also doesn't mind relaxing since Stell is practically knocked out and deep in his sleep.

Paulo takes off his wig, wipes off his makeup, takes off the irritating bra, takes off the stockings, his underwear, then finally his dress. Paulo felt free again and starts up Stell's wonderful and high-tech bathtub and slowly dipping himself into the cold water as chills run up his spine as his feet touches meets water but slowly gets used to it as he completely submerges his body, in some way you could say "The cold never bothered him anyway."

Meanwhile Paulo takes his lovely bath time Stell finally wakes up from his deep sleep, he then hears the strange sound of water running from the bathroom which seemed odd to him since he himself is not in the bath and he never leaves the faucet on. He also notices a luggage bag in the distance, completely open with dresses, pants, shorts, underwear all inside but what turned heads for him was that it had dresses inside on which he has never worn or had. He then tries to recall on what happened last night and remembers his date with "Denise" and how tired they were, _"Could she be here?"_ he thinks to himself when suddenly he hears someone singing.

He follows the sound of singing leading all the way to his personal bathroom, he also hears the sound of water splashing around meaning someone is definitely using his bathroom, but what shocked him was that the voice of the singer wasn't of a female's voice since he believes that the person in the shower might be Denise but instead he hears the wonderful voice of a man. The man's singing was smooth and husky, his runs were amazing and his range was good, the "stranger" in Stell's shower has talent, and Stell admits to that, but what would a man be doing in his bathroom?

Stell crouches down as he quietly and carefully opens the bathroom door, he opens it just enough so that his eyes could take a peek and what he saw shocked him.

It was man with beautifully tanned skin, slender arms, small face, long dark hair, a gorgeous back, and an adorable stomach. Stell stared as long as he could, admiring the stranger from the distance and watching the water pour down his body, from his face, from his neck, from his back, and all the way down to you know where. He couldn't see anywhere lower than the waist since the man was in a tub and Stell was fine with that, He was contented enough to see the man's upper body, it was masculine but also feminine at the same time, and even if he couldn't see his face he could tell that the person looked very feminine which matched his body type. Stell waited for a bit more, waiting to see if he could catch a glance at the man's face in which didn't take him too long. The man reaches out for the shampoo, revealing his face which left Stell surprised.

He knew something was different about "Denise" he just couldn't tell what it was but now he knows, he knows the answer to his mix feelings towards her, she was never a "she" from the beginning. But it still left him wondering though, why would he hide it from him? He wants to hear it from his own mouth.

While Stell was busy being in the middle of his thoughts Paulo finishes up his hair, rinsing it, then standing up. When Stell sees Paulo standing up he immediately covers his eyes while Paulo reaches out for the towel, Stell couldn't help himself as he tries to just a small and quick peak as the clear view of Paulo's "behind" stands in front of him. Stell's face becomes red and heated at the sight and immediately realizes he can't let Paulo know he was snooping on him so he quietly runs back to his bed and tucks himself in, pretending to still be asleep.

A few moments later Paulo finally walks out of the shower, fully dressed. He then goes back to his luggage bag and reaches out for a secret compartment filled with his wigs, he puts on his wig cap liner and tucks his real hair underneath it then carefully placing the wig on top, then after placing the wig he clips them on tightly making sure they won't fall off or come loose, then finishes it off by brushing the hair making sure it retains it's silky texture even if it was inside a bag.

Paulo then walks back to the bed and sits next to Stell's "sleeping" while also admiring Stell's "sleeping" face again and he notices his face was slightly red.

Stell takes this as his cue to "wake up" from his fake slumber, so he sits up, wiping his eyes and scratching his head pretending he didn't notice Paulo staring at him, then he turns to Paulo with a smile. 

_"Good morning Denise."_

_"Um..Good morning..",_ Paulo replied with a blush on his face, Stell's cheeky smile catching him off guard.

_"Lookslikeyou'realreadydressedupthatmeansit'stimeformetoshoweraswell.seeyouinabitbyebye!"_

_"Um Stell--",_ Stell wasted no time and begins to run towards his closet, grabbing any decent clothes then rushing straight to his bathroom and locking it.

Paulo who is still sitting on Stell's was left confused as to why Stell was in such a rush and why he spoke so fast, he also notices that Stell was not as red when he was sleeping so it leaves him completely lost.

Stell on the other hand was silently screaming and panicking inside the bathroom while thinking to himself, _"Calm down Stell, Calm down! You know the truth now so this shouldn't be a problem right? ughh--- wait no it's not good because now I know I've been engaged to a man without me knowing and I saw his naked body without him knowing! What the hell is going on??!!"_ Stell walked in circles aimlessly, biting his fingernails and scratching his head in frustration.

Stell continued to think about everything from the possibility of his father not knowing as well, wondering why he would disguised himself as "Denise", and _"didn't they say she had a twin brother? Is he her twin brother?"_ , and also the questions _"Is he okay with this? Does he like boys? Why put himself through this?"_ , he wants all these un-answered questions to just be answered already but he knows he won't get these questions answered if he just pouts all day.

He sighs, _"it's probably for the best not to know right now"_ as he looks at himself in the mirror, thinking to himself the secrets he has uncovered today.

After an hour or so Stell finally finishes showering and comes out fully clothed, he looks around and notices Paulo wasn't around anymore. He approaches his bed and notices a note was placed on the banana plushie he was hugging the whole time, he takes the note and reads it. The note said:

> Hello Stell, I hope your bath was good. Sorry I had to use your bathroom without asking you, anyways I headed down already.
> 
> I'll wait for you downstairs, I'll be having lunch, you can join me if you want.
> 
> \- Denise <3

Stell smiles at the cute note Paulo left for him and happily ran outside of his room.

* * *

**JULY 22**

**1:00 PM**

**AJERO'S DINNING AREA**

Running downstairs in excitement as he heads to the dinning area which has white walls, big golden chandeliers, plants in large vases, huge glass table, and even gold and white chairs, and in that dinning area he sees Paulo in a long and simple pink dress eating alone. He approaches him quietly as he plans to surprise him but as he was about to jump in and scare him, Paulo turned around and faced him, catching Stell by of guard.

_"Um were you planning to scare me?"_

_"Uhhh did it work?"_

_"Nope, but it was a good attempt though. Wanna eat?"_

_"Yah, I'm hungry anyways. How long was I out for?"_

_"Judging by the clock you were passed out an hour after me."_

_"Oh?....Oh yah an hour."_

He thinks to himself if he should tell Paulo the truth again, he tells to himself _"confront him now and get it over with."_ but looking at Paulo's smile again he worries if he should actually do it himself. If he does tell him the truth, asking him what is really going on, would it ruin the bond they shared together and make things awkward? or will things be alright and that they could talk things out? Either way Stell was afraid of what the outcome might be so he dismisses his thoughts and focused on what was at hand, _"I could just ask him in the future.",_ He thinks to himself as he knows it would be the best solution for now.

They continue to have lunch together, chatting and such and having some good time together. As they continued to dine together a special and unexpected guest arrives at the afternoon table, Stell's mother.

Mylene Ajero is known to be a powerful woman by many, she would be invited to Ted Talks, Magazine shoots, Late Night interviews, Charity events, and Graduations as a special speaker. She is a tough woman who bows to no man and the very reason why she is rarely at home in the Ajero family household. When she recently heard about her son's fiance she became curious, Stell in the past has confessed to her about his sexuality because he knew he could trust his mother and she trusted him back, she has always loved her son regardless of his sexuality and so knowing he is being engaged to a woman enraged her. She has long left the Ajero household and bought her own separate home but she never let the fact that she lived separately from her children be a hindrance to the relationship she forms with them so she always maintained a close relationship with her kids even through the distance.

Today Mylene decides to face the "woman" that her son is engaged to and also to confront Jun on this engagement that she was not told about.

_"Mom?"_

_"Stell sweety! It's been so long.",_ She cheers in joy as she embraces her son and gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

_"So mom what brings you to the house?"_

_'Well I wanted to see you and your fiance in person of course. You know your father always making surprises, he didn't even told me that you are engaged. Don't you just find it funny?"_

Stell laughs nervously as he hasn't seen her this pissed since he came out as gay and his father found out. Mylene approaches Paulo and holds her hand, Paulo stands up nervously as he looks at Stell which Stell replies with a shrug. Mylene looks at Paulo up and down, looking at her features, _"My, My Ms.Denise you look very pretty."_ Paulo blushes at the fact that his mother knew about his "name" and for the compliment she gave him.

_"Y-you know me mam?"_

_"Why of course sweetie, you're Ted's daughter right?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Oh that's nice. I haven't seen your mother in a looong time, by the way how's your brother?",_ Paulo thinks to himself how hr should answer a question about himself when he is right in front of her.

_"O-Oh he's fine mam, I heard he is already on his way to writing a third book."_

_"A third book? then I must read all about it.",_ Mylene smiled.

Paulo definitetly looked like Denise, but Mylene could catch it a mile away. Since back then the Ajero family used to live in the Philippines they also used to be very close to the Nase family, Mylene especially became close with Grace Nase, the twin's mother. Before they left to New York Grace talks to Mylene all about the twins and even introduced them to her and let them play with Stell, they were so little back then and that you could hardly tell them apart unless you put them in separate clothes. Grace would tell her all the little things about the twins, especially on their difference and how you could tell them apart even if they wore the same clothes. So it was no hiding behind Mylene, his husband may be rich but he is no smart man, he is a fool, Mylene was not deceived by Paulo's disguised but instead was impressed by him.

Stell pitches in and takes Paulo's hands from his mother and ask, _"Other than me and Denise is there anything else you would like to tell us mom?"_

_"Oh yes actually, I've been invited to a friends birthday party and wish to invite both of you in it. It's been so long since I have spent time with you Stell and I wanted to also to get to know Denise more so this party will be a big chance for all three of us to bond! So what do you two think?"_

Stell and Paulo exchange glances, thinking to themselves if they should attend the birthday party. Paulo was still unsure but ask, "When will it be?"

_"In 4 weeks, it's a huge private party which has a theme on princes and princesses. It's their 2 year old daughter's birthday."_

Paulo looks at Stell, waiting for him to say something on whether they should go or not. Paulo doesn't want to turn down an invitation from Stell's mother, she seemed like a kind women and turning her down makes him feel guilty and rude. Stell notices how Paulo looks at him and sighs.

_"Sure mom, we'll be there."_

_"Great, here are your invitations and I'll see you kids in 4 weeks. I'll just have a quick chat with your father before I leave."_

As she hands them their invitations, Mylene whispers in Stell's ear, _"that's a boy and you know it."_ Stell was shocked at how his mother could know. He knew she was a smart women but he didn't expect her to guess it so fast, Stell wanted to reach out to her and ask her how she did it but she has already said her farewells and had walked away from them while he was busy being shocked at his mother's words. Paulo notices Stell's confused expression and ask him, _"Are you okay?"_

Stell seeing Paulo's worried expression replies, _"Y-Yah I'm fine. I-I'll just head to the gym real quick, be right back."_ Stell excuses himself and leaves Paulo at the dining area and heads to the gym as mentioned.

Paulo sighs and heads back to their shared room to relax and think of more strategies on changing from regular clothes to his disguise when Stell is around.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksk a special thank you to Ate Anne for last friday, super panic ako but atleast I know you got mah back. Thank you *crying intensifies.* 😭😭😭


	8. Let's Play House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing house is the most important memory in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little more development between JoKen and will give background for StellJun.

**AUGUST 12**

**AJERO FAMILY'S GARDEN**

**( 3 WEEKS LATER )**

Things for the past few days have been going smoothly, Stell and Paulo's interactions have been happening more often and the awkwardness is not as intense as before. They were becoming close even with the rising tension that Stell knows Paulo's secret while Paulo constantly puts an effort for Stell to not know that he is actually a man. And with their bonds growing stronger so does the friends around them, specifically Josh and Ken, since Stell and Paulo were busy interacting with each other Josh and Ken were spending more time together and becoming closer together and sometimes they would even take care of Rose together.

Today Josh and Ken are playing in the garden outside with Rose, playing tea party and dolls. Ken would give Rose piggy backs, Josh would help her "cook" in the "kitchen", Rose would draw on their faces with non-permanent markers, they would make funny faces and laugh together. The sight of it all was too cute too handle, they were comfortable with each other as if they were like brother and sister, they were inseparable. Rose liked the both of them and would treat them like they were the dads she never had; they were kind, loving, funny,and genuinely thoughtful towards her even if she makes a mess or does something naughty like painting on their faces they would still forgave her and help her whenever she needs them. She wish it would be the same with her real father but he would be too busy to play with her and he never did like playing with her to begin with because to him she's just another child he could probably profit off. Having Ken and Josh as her friends, big brothers, and father figures was the best thing that came into her life, no dolls, no barbies, no fancy dresses can replace the true love of people in her life.

So halfway through their time playing together she calls on the two for a "friendship meeting." which both of them happily complied and sat on little kiddie chairs as Rose gets a long paintbrush and points at a small standing whiteboard.

 _"Now for this hour's agenda I give to you..",_ She grabs a marker and begins to scribbling down words. After writing those words she grabs her paint brush again, pointing at it and reading it aloud. _"HOUSE! I'll be playing as daddy and Josh will be playing as mommy and Ken would be playing as baby!"_

Ken laughs, _"Can't I be daddy?"_

 _"NO! JOSHIE IS MY WIFE!",_ She shouts as she runs into Josh's arms. Ken and Josh laughs at how adorable Rose was acting but accepts it.

_"Sure Rose, I'll be mommy."_

_"Yay!",_ Josh pats Rose's head as she gives them a big smile.

 _"Oh wait right here I'm get your outfits.",_ Rose quickly leaves Josh's embrace and begins running over to a big box next to the tiny house in the garden.

The box had little wheels and was not too heavy for Rose so she easily pull it over to where Josh and Ken sat, Ken didn't like the feeling sitting anymore on the little chair so he stood up instead. Rose happily places the box in front of them, opening it and pulling out some set of garments, one was a long coat and a tie, another was an apron and a little ballerina tutu, and lastly a baby bib and baby hat. She then hands the apron and ballerina tutu to Josh and the baby outfit too Ken, Then she remembers something and runs back to the box and pulls out an adult diaper which left Josh dying of laughter.

 _"I almost forgot, every baby needs their diapers. Here Ken try this on, I think it fits you.",_ She cheerfully hands it over to Ken who laughs ironically as he takes the adult diaper in his hands.

_"T-Thanks Rose..."_

_"Your welcome! Don't be shy now, put them on!"_

Ken looked at Josh who is trying to mask his remaining laughter at the thought of Ken in a diaper. Ken sighs and puts the diaper over his pants, puts the bib over his shirt, and puts on the baby hat making his hair slightly messy meanwhile Josh puts on his apron and his ballerina tutu and get's complemented by Rose at how pretty he looked. Josh turns to Ken who liked like he has seen the darkest things in the world while wearing a baby outfit, Josh wants to laugh so hard but he also thinks Ken looked very cute in the outfit. He approaches Ken in hopes of cheering him up while Rose beginds to set up their "house"

_"Hey Mr. Baby, nice diaper."_

_"haha yah, nice tutu. What is it gucci?"_

_"No it's Dior.",_ The two of them burst out laughing.

_"You look cute as a mom though."_

_"Really?",_ Josh ask with a shy blush on his face. _"Yu_ _p.",_ Ken replied with a smile as he grabs a pillow to sit on.

_"You look good as baby."_

_"So you like me being your baby?~",_ Ken giggled as his smile grew wide. Josh blushed at Ken's word, not expecting him to flirt like that so he pushes Ken off his pillow making Ken laugh even more that what he said worked on Josh.

 _"You idiot!",_ Josh shouts as he hides his blushing face while also thinking how much he would actually like calling Ken his baby.

Rose returns to them and tells them to enter their "house" that she has now finished setting up, it was pretty big even for a small space and had enough room for the both of them to crawl and sit inside. The "house" itself was also very cute, mini dinning area, mini living room, it didn't have enough space for a bedroom but it was fine because they wouldn't even fit in the beds to begin with. Rose then continues her little game with Josh and Ken, Josh laughing at Ken's acting as a baby, Ken constantly trying to annoy Josh but in a good way, Rose trying to tell Ken that Josh is her wife, Ken teasing Rose that he's gonna be Josh's husband which gets Josh embarrassed and makes him smack Ken's head while they all laugh about it. Most of their day has been just playing, laughing, and just having fun and when Rose was getting tired Josh and Ken packed up all the toys, cleaned their playground, and brings Rose back to her room and let her sleep.

_"That was fun."_

_"Yup, should we check on the two?"_

_"Nahh let them be for today. Wanna head back to my room and play games?",_ Ken suggest with a smile on his face, a face that ask for competition.

_"Sure, looser has to do things for the winner for a whole day."_

_"Deal.",_ They both happily and competitively run to Ken's room and immediately start playing games.

Both played all night, playing different games because both refuse to loose even though there is a definite winner between the both of them but the other chooses not to give up.

* * *

**AUGUST 12**

**NEW YORK CITY ( UPPER EAST SIDE )**

Meanwhile Stell and Sejun are called by Mylene to go ride a limo she sent out for them to ride on, telling them both that they'll be going shopping together. Next week will be the birthday party for the daughter of Mylene's friend and the theme was princes and princesses and what better way to spend time and treat your children than shopping? She made sure the store they will be shopping in will secured and will also be open just for them only so no paparazzi or reporters may come near them and take photos.

New York is not just a big city with big business but it's also a hub for many good places to shop, and some of those good things to shop are clothes.Clothing shops in New York all types of different brands and in different styles, each of them are unique and special in their own way. Some in different price points, some cheap ones in thrift shops and smaller brands and some expensive ones from big brands, famous designers, and luxury brands. Mylene was not just a women who is strong, independent, and smart but she was also very fashionable, she loved shopping especially in big and famous cities such as New York considering that it's basically her home.

Other than the fact she wants to spend some quality time with her son Stell and form a strong a motherly bond with Paulo she also wants them to confess to one another. Not the confessions of "I Love you." atleast not yet, but the secret they hide from one another that Stell knows Paulo's secret and Paulo is just disguising as Denise. two weeks before this she contacted Paulo's mother, Grace, told her that she met Paulo who was disguised as Denise. Grace knew she could trust her friend and told her all about their plan and she told Grace that it will be fine, man or woman the engagement will still happen and she assures her of that. She could definitely see the chemistry between them but unless they tell each other the truth it's just passing conversation and awkward tension that'll build between them. She also believes that it's good for both of the boys, Stell could finally be with someone he likes and form an actual connection with and Paulo could finally have someone who cares and loves him so much regardless of who he is.

So the boys takes the car ride and reach their destination in a about 2-3 hours or so, the area they were in looked fancy and expensive with many different stores all lined up next to each other. Each brands showing off their style and quality, each are different and very expensive.

They then visit the store that Mylene wanted them to shop in, It wasn't too big but it was very expensive looking, and the fragrance of the store smelled like honey and vanilla. The decoration of the store was also very modern with white walls, gold embellishment, expensive big chairs, fake fur carpets, and the clothes in the shop were indescribable. Each piece of clothing looked modern, fit for many body types, have a lot of variety, the looks were all fabulous, and the quality is amazing. One of the things that Paulo and Stell admired inside the shop were photos of the models wearing the brand's outfits but they weren't your typical models, they were gorgeous women, men and non-binaries with different races, different colour of skin, and different body types, each showing the beauty in themselves despite their "flaws" which makes Stell and Paulo very happy.

Mylene then walks in with the designer of the brand, bringing out their outfits to surprise the two of them. The two were surprised and were amazed, the outfits Mylene choose for them were amazing, not only were they in good quality and it looks good but it the outfit choices also respected Stell and Paulo's style. Of course for Paulo Mylene had to ask Grace for help and advice on his style and she was fairly happy to see that Paulo also liked the one that she picked for him and was not disappointed because it was a dress. The designer hands the clothes over to Paulo and Stell who happily takes them into their hands, Mylene walks over to the two and begins pushing on their backs.

_"Okay you two, we don't have all day. put them on!"_

The two happily walked into their separate changing rooms and changed into their respectful outfits, Paulo struggled though as he tried to put on his outfit because it had a zipper on the back. Mylene knowing this would happen tells Paulo that she could assist him, Paulo got scarred and reassures her that it'll be fine but she tells it's okay and that she knows and was told by his mother Grace everything. Paulo sighs and lets her in his changing room and lets her zip the back of the dress, and after she zips Paulo's dress she ask him, _"So when are you planning to tell Stell the truth?"_

_"T-The truth?..."_

_"The truth that you're Denise's twin brother who is disguising as her because Jun wants Stell to get married to Denise but Denise doesn't want to and because she has a career that doesn't allow her to be in relationships."_

Paulo fell silent, unsure on whether he could tell Stell the truth. Mylene turns Paulo around and holds both his hand like a comforting mother would do.

_"Trust me Paulo it's nothing to be afraid of. If anything you'll be thanking me once you let all of this out with Stell."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_" I'm positive.",_ Mylene gives Paulo a reassuring smile and pats his head. _"I'm not forcing you though, okay? You can tell him that on your own pace."_ she reassures Paulo while pinching his cheeks.

_"M-May I tell him at the birthday party?"_

_"Be my guest."_

_"Thank you."_

The both of them hug it out and Mylene leaves Paulo to finish dressing up. Meanwhile Stell sits on one of the fancy big chairs, waiting for Paulo to leave the changing room and got surprised that his mother came out of Paulo's changing room. He stands up and whispers to her, _"What were you doing in his changing room?"_

 _"Why? are you jealous?",_ Mylene raised an eyebrow in a condescending manner as she teases her son.

 _"N-No.",_ Stell blushed as he imagine what it would be like being in a changing room with Paulo.

_"Don't worry he knows that I know about his secret."_

_"He does?----"._ Stell was then cut off by Paulo walking out of his changing room, wearing the dress that Mylene asked him to wear.

Stell's jaw has drop to the ground, Paulo looked amazing in the gown he was told to wear. He looked so beautiful that it should he should be a criminal for being engaged to him. But no worries for Stell though because for Paulo the feeling is mutual, Stell looked very handsome in his suit. Paulo thought that the looks Stell had before were already Prince-like but this outfit, the outfit Stell will be wearing to the birthday takes the cake. Both are in awe as they looked at each other, admiring how gorgeous they are and not realizing that they're basically checking each other out.

 _"You two look amazing together, both of you look like_ _couple goals. So cute~",_ The designer commented with a smile on her face as Paulo and Stell stand in front of each other with a blush on their face.

After trying out their outfits Mylene talks to the designer to finalizes the paperwork around the hundred-thousand dollar outfits while Stell and Paulo chat and walk around the rest of the store to check out the other outfits. Admiring all the beautiful suits and dresses while also stealing glances from one another, prompting the adorable young love vibes from the two. Even if the designer and Mylene are busy chatting with each other they also couldn't escape the adorable sight of the two enjoying each other's company and blushing when they exchange glances. It made Mylene particularly happy, she remembered back in her college days when she met Jun, they were exactly the same. Mylene used to love Jun with all her heart, they would also have those Young love vibes, they would steal glances from one another and blush when they realize it. Once her marriage started and Jun opened up Jun Industries it's like she has never met him, he was different from the man she fell in love with, he was different from the Jun she knew.

From that day on Mylene grew herself to become a strong and independent woman, not needing the help or love of Jun because he wouldn't give those to her anyways. Seeing her son blossom a healthy relationship with Paulo makes her feel hopeful on young love, she doesn't want to see the same broken Stell from the past, she wants her son to grow with someone he loves and also stand up to his father for good. Not letting Jun just walk all over him, she wants her son to be brave for the person he loves. Things might not have worked out between her and Jun, but that was all between Jun and his greed but she knows Stell is different from his father, he would never let greed be something to mask his love. So giving them the little push towards each other is one of the best decisions she has ever made. She only wants the best for Stell, and who else could be the best than Paulo himself, his old childhood friend.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 12, 2001**

**(FLASHBACK)**

**NASE FAMILY HOUSEHOLD**

September 12, 2001 where Stell and Paulo were at the ages between six to seven. They were both very little and hardly understand the concept of many things in life but even with that lack of knowledge on the world they were still very close. Their friendship was undeniable, they would play all day and night, chat about many things and the mysteries of the world, and would share small secrets to one another.

The boys mostly played when Grace and Mylene were around them, being the reckless children they are they both needed their moms to be around them all the time. There would be times their moms would warn them about something but since they're children they disobey it and get in trouble or hurt. Some of those fond memories where the time little Stell got chased around the whole neighborhood by a clown and was crying all day but Paulo made sure to comfort him telling him that it'll be alright, another memory was the time Paulo fell into the bang-bang because he was being mischievous and careless, Paulo cried the whole time they try to wash off all the dirt and nasty things that covered his body and once Paulo was finished being cleaned Stell gave him a big warm hug and congratulated him, he even shared his ice cream with him.

Today the both of them are playing house in Paulo's room inside their home. They even brought Denise in to act as another member of their little family game.

They set up tiny plates, huge blankets as their "house", stuff animals and action figures as other members of their little family. Everything was all set, except their roles in the little family, they thought of ways on who should play who and decided to go with rock-paper-scissors instead.

_**"Bato-Bato-pik!"** _

They showed each other what they got, Stell used scissors, Denise used Rock, and Paulo used Paper.

_**"Bato-Bato-pik!"** _

They showed each other what they got again, Stell used rock, Denise used rock, and Paulo used scissors.

Denise and Stell cheered as they won the game, Paulo sighed with a frown on his face, **_"Why am I so bad with games?"_** Stell approaches Paulo with a smile on his face, giving him a big hug, **_"You don't have to be good at games Paulo, what matters is that you did your best."_** Stell says while giving Paulo a comforting kiss on the cheek. Paulo giggles, _ **"Thanks Stell"**_ he smiled as they begin their little family game.

Paulo played as mom, Stell played as Dad, and Denise played as baby. They were having fun playing around, Paulo pretending to cook with Stell, Denise pretending to be a baby again, pretending to have dinners together, they played it all day until they all fell asleep from exhaustion. Mylene and Grace visit Paulo's room, seeing all three of the kids asleep on the floor, they giggled at the little mess they've created.

Sheets everywhere, plastic toy tea cups and plates scattered everywhere, stuff animals and action figures all over the place, it was a mess but it was nice to know the kids had fun. They also noticed the little outfits they wore, Denise was dressed like a baby, Stell was dressed in a classy "suit", and Paulo was wearing one of grace's headbands and also having a "skirt" wrap around his little waist.

 ** _"I'll bring Denise back to her room.",_** Grace quietly tells Mylene as she carefully lifts the sleeping Denise back to her room.

Mylene first cleans up Paulo's bedroom before tucking them in bed. When she turned around to check on the kids they were holding hands in their sleep which she found adorable, she pulled out a camera she bought recently from her bag and takes a picture of both of them. She forgot about the flash in the camera and Stell's eyes began to flutter open, she approached him and told him they have to go home now. Stell refuses to go home, saying he wanted to stay with Paulo for tonight, Mylene couldn't refuse her child being this persistent about staying with a friend so she told Stell that he could sleep over with Paulo for tonight only.

Mylene then takes both Stell and Paulo to bed and tucks both together, Mylene gves both of them quick kisses on the forehead before turning on a night light then turning off the bedroom lights and leaving the kids to sleep happily together. She then tells Grace that she'll pick up Stell in the morning and that he insisted to sleep with Paulo for tonight, Grace assures her that they'll both be fine and both said their farewellsto each other as Mylene heads back home to Las Pinas while looking at the photo of her son and Paulo asleep together, holding hands.

She hoped that the two can grow happily together

And three weeks later Stell, Mylene, and Jun leaves for New York City, Stell cried the whole flight as he wanted to stay by Paulo's side, he never even got to say goodbye.

When Paulo notices that Stell didn't arrive for a few days he confronts his mother and asked her about it, she gave him a weak smile and says, **_"Don't worry Paulo you'll see him again someday. Promise."_** Paulo didn't understand what his mother meant but he believed in her words, that someday, someday he'll see Stell once again.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 & 9 will probably be where the fun really begins.


	9. Birthdays & Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has watched Avenger : End game? because that's important. Take note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone due to online classes going on I will be posting 1 chapter each week, but do not worry I will make sure to deliver what is needed.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE LISTEN / WATCH THE SONG LINKED IN THIS CHAPTER TODAY BEFORE READING FURTHER INTO THE STORY. SO YOU CAN REALLY EMBRACE THE MOMENT. 
> 
> (っ ͡❛ ᴗ ͡❛)っ🎔
> 
> Also this chapter is kinda lengthy cus it's 5K words.

**AUGUST 19**

**( 9:00 PM )**

** CRISTON FAMILY BIRTHDAY **

As expected from Mylene's friends the birthday party was huge. Many cars were being lined behind each other, it was like a red carpet for the birthday girl's party. As each car parks in front of the other in front of the red carpet, men with fancy suits would hold the car doors open for the guest, letting them step out and walk on the carpet as photographers and reporters stand behind guards trying to get a glimpse of all the guest stepping off their cars. Once they walk on the carpet their driver will go find a parking space and the next car would proceed and repeat the same process. Anyone would agree that all of this seemed a little too much for a child's birthday but as rich as they are they would make sure it was the grandest it could be, showing off the wealth of their families while also making them good people by saying, _"Only the best for our baby."_ When in reality a simple party would've been enough for the child.

The parents think that giving all these to them at a young age would matter to the child when in fact it does not. Yes, it's good to spend a lot for a child especially when you love them very much but at the expense of making the child's birthday seem like the Met Gala? Not really. A child has no perception on the concept of money, fame, popularity, especially with the Criston child's age. She is still a baby and with a big venue like this, with many random strangers she'll not remember, big setups she'll never enjoy, and loud noises that would make her cry.

One of the questions that is given to the rich is, _"Do you actually care about where you're putting that money into or is it all for the fame?"_

Mylene was happy to let Stell grew up in the Philippines when he was still a baby, before all the glitz, glamour, and fame they've received recently. It helped nurture Stell's kind personality and being a patient young man, his few years in the Philippines shaped him into what he is today and she could only wish for him to get back to that life of simplicity once again.

Then their car was next, parking in front of the red carpet and once the door was opened cameras begin to flash immediately. But even with the cameras in front of their faces they still walked out in grace, well except Paulo who barely survived walking out of the car alive.

The reporters almost stopped from the moment Paulo stepped out of the car. When Paulo landed at the airport they never got a good glimpse of him but now everyone could see him as Denise, which excited the reporters.

More camera flashes as they continued to walk down the red carpet but the questions being thrown were different, they were all about Paulo's identity, asking who "she" is, what is their relationship with one another?, did "she" get invited to the birthday or did Stell bring "her" with him? and they continued to push through with those questions. Stell notices Paulo being under pressure by the media and their questions, Paulo began walking with his head down, and knowing how long Paulo's dress is he was also afraid he might trip and fall in front of all of these reporters and accidentally reveal his identity.

He holds Paulo's hand, leaning close to his ear and whispering, _"It's okay, I'm here. Just keep your eyes in front of you and you'll be alright."_

Stell couldn't hear if Paulo gave a response to him because of all the noise from the reporters and the cameras but even though he didn't hear if Paulo said anything he still gave Stell a shy nod and held onto his hand tight and not letting go. Mylene walking right behind them smiled, it was like that photo all over again, holding hands and not letting go.

Then they finally enter the venue, it was a big ballroom with large chandeliers and palace like decorations. The theme of the party was clearly followed, some girls even wearing crowns and some men wearing fake badges representing their "Princely hood". It was like a big Halloween party but everyone decided to dress the same. Then out of nowhere the room suddenly felt a lot brighter as Paulo and Stell walks in, everyone was amazed as they look at them, they looked like an actual prince and princess straight from a magical fairytale.

Stell was wearing an all black attire with embroidered gold onto the vest, black jeweled rings, silver earrings, his hair perfectly brushed to a side like a wave and the rest of his hair carefully pushed back, makeup adding a perfect glow to his skin and making his eyes look fierce and warm but sharp. Not only did his outfit, make up, and hair impressed everyone but also his looks, he looked even more handsome up-close. His masculine jaw line, broad shoulders, strong looking arms, amazing posture, charming personality and smile, he is everyone's dream man but looking at who was beside him they felt that they stood no chance.

Paulo was wearing an all white dress, slimmed and fitted showing his curves, long sleeved to cover his arms, a flowy and silky skirt but still hugged his "bottom" very well, he was also wearing silver 3-inch heels that were co stumized fit to his shoe size, his hair tied into a braided-like crown making him look elegant and expensive, and a perfectly cut rectangular shape around the neck which helped show off his collar bone, warm makeup that makes his perfectly tanned skin glow, trimmed eyebrows to give that modelesque vibe, and simple eye makeup to help show more of his natural beauty. Just like Stell they were also impressed by not just his outfit, makeup, and hair, they were also dazzled by his presence even without even knowing who he is unlike Stell who is already well known to the guest of the party. They were astonished at the sight of his small round eyes, his small face, his body shape which is not too thick nor skinny, his height, the guest felt like they were bestowed with the presence of a god and goddess from ancient Greece.

Paulo and Stell never felt more nervous as all eyes were on them as they walked through the crowd with Mylene, trying to find the birthday girl and her parents to congratulate them. Their ears turning pink as they held onto each other's hand, tighter than before, as everyone's gazes were fixated only on them as if they were the stars of the ball.

Mylene then cheers in joy as she sees her friends in the distance,  _ "MARY!! YANI!" _

Paulo looks in shock, the name "Yani" felt familiar to him. As they came closer to the couple Paulo finally got a good look at the parents of the child, it was no joke, it really is Yani.

Yani is the older brother of one of his close high school friends, Yani's younger brother was a junior and they only met again during their adult life. But he hasn't heard anything about their family in a long while, it was good to see that Yani is happy now with a wife but something seemed strange to him. Why is her last name not "De Dios"? Instead her last name is "Criston", he hopes that Yani still remembered him even as Denise so that he can ask him.

Mylene then introduces both Paulo and Stell to the couple and Yani cheered in joy, _"Denise? Paulo's twin sister?"_ Paulo smiled at the fact that Yani still remembered him or at least "Denise",

 _ " _ _ Y-Yes, Kuya Yani its been so long since I've haven't heard anything about you from my brother. How have you been?" _

_"I've been busy. I moved here to New York 5 years ago hoping to start a new life and career and while finding that new life and career I met Mary, my wife. She's the one who helped me get a job then we became close friends and not too soon we became lovers. When we started dating we decided to build a business together, as a couple, and make our own money and become our own bosses. We were thankful that our business did well, not many entrepreneurs start good, in fact many fail at first. starting over and over to find the perfect business that would bring them to the top, lucky for me and Mary our business was perfect for our target markets._

_And after building a stable business and actually getting money I decided I wanted to propose to Mary but Mary beat me to the chase and proposed to me first. You know not a lot of married couples have the women proposing so the moment felt even more special and she is the women who brought me up here, I love her with all my heart and saying "no" would be the worst decision in my life and I know it so I said "yes" and we got married. Then we continued building our empire from there until one day, 3 years ago, me and Mary decided we wanted a baby after our 1 year marriage and she happily agreed. And then on Lucky August 19 Mary gave birth to our beautiful baby girl, Cindy. And now, here we are, all of us celebrating her being 2 years old."_

Paulo felt very happy and proud for Yani when listening to their story, Yani was just a simple guy when he last saw him and now he can see that he has grown so much from who he used to be. He honestly just feels so happy for their family, building a life together, having a family together, it makes Paulo wonder if he could have that life in the future with the man that he loves. He wishes that if only men were also given the ability to give birth he love to have his own kids, born with his own blood but also be happy with a man.

Stell turned to Paulo whose grip became loose, the way Paulo held his hand was almost caressing it, expressing the deep emotion and thought he is going through. Stell wonders if Paulo wants a child of his own but he's scarred, what if Paulo did want a child of his own, Stell can't give that to him not unless they adopt and by the way Paulo looks at the married couple after hearing their story he knows that Paulo would love to have kids of his own. Stell takes Paulo's hand, holding it with both of his hands to which Paulo reacts by looking at him. Stell smiles while rubbing Paulo's cold hands, " _"You're getting a little cold, I can help warm your hand a bit."_

Paulo smiled at Stell's kind gesture and replies,  _"Thank you."_

All for of them then continue their conversation, catching up on business discussions, conversations about the baby, exchanging baby pictures, talking about the past, then Paulo remembered the question he wanted to ask Yani. So he then tells Yani of his question and he laughed.

"I wanted to take her family name because that's how much I love her. She did so much for me, it was only fair that I pay her back by taking her family name. But don't get me wrong I'm still the proud "De Dios" son I am, but for her, I'd give everything.", Yani says with a smile on his face as he gazes at his beautiful wife.

Stell then notices that the baby wasn't around them so he ask Yani where she is and pointed to the kids play area. 

_ "She's over there with her tito Justin." _

Paulo squeals in joy when hearing Justin was here, he hasn't seen him in such a long time ever since he took on being a photographer and a model at the same time. Him and Justin went to different Universities and went for different courses so seeing him again was almost like a one-time only opportunity.

_ "Is it okay if we go there Yani? to see Cindy and Justin." _

_"Sure be my guest, you both have fun I'll just chat with the other guest."_

Paulo smiled as tug on Stell's arm, pulling him to towards the play area. Paulo was almost sprinting at how excited he was to meet an old friend and his old friend's niece, he got so excited that he almost tripped twice, almost tripping on his long dress with his high heels that he almost forget that he was wearing.

Then they finally arrived at the play area, it was a giant kids play area with ball pits, slides, trampolines and everything to keep children entertained. One person that really stood out from crowd inside the play area was no other than the tall, handsome, young man himself, Justin De Dios. He was playing with a little brunette girl which they both can only assume to be Cindy, seeing them play and laugh while having fun inside.

Paulo shouts out, calling Justin by the nickname people he is close to knows, _" BUJING!!!!!!"_

Justin immediately turns to the direction of the sound, his jaw drops to the ground, he couldn't believe his eyes. He looks over and Sees Paulo, his old high school friend and was his senior, waving at him and calling him by his nickname. He smiled and shouts back,  _"HOTDOG!!!!"_

Meanwhile Stell who was out of breath from trying to keep up with Paulo almost running for his life to get here, looked in confusion as Paulo and Justin exchange words of greeting. Justin then carries Cindy into his arms and hands her to a nanny that was on stand by in case he needed to go or he becomes tired from playing around with her, he then approaches Paulo and gives him a big warm hug, almost lifting even.

_"It's been so long!"_

_"I know I miss you too."_

Justin pulls away from the hug and takes a good look at Paulo, noticing something was different.

Justin is also one of the few people who could tell Denise and Paulo apart from each other, so when he heard Paulo's voice and saw his face he knew it was him. Looking at Paulo now, he looked different from before. He whispers to Paulo and ask, _"So what's with the get-up?"_ Paulo whispers back, _"I'll explain all of this later but for now can you roll with me being Denise?"_ Justin nods, letting their conversation go with the flow.

Stell stared at the two, feeling slightly pissed. First Paulo knew about one of his mother's friends and was even close to him in the Philippines, Second him and Justin we're exchanging what he can assume we're nicknames that he got totally confused on what they mean, then third he is hugging Justin and exchanging secret conversations with each other. He doesn't know what this feeling is but he was sure it might be what people call "Jealousy", but he doesn't know if he really is jealous though, well it's not more of "He doesn't know" it's more of a "he kinda knows but he also doesn't want to admit it."

Justin then looks over and notices Stell staring at them.  _"Was I interrupting anything between you two?",_ Justin asked as he pointed to Stell. 

In a panic Stell just shakes his head saying _"nope."_ , Justin laughed and gave Paulo a friendly pat on the back.  _ "haha I thought you'd be more talkative than this Stell? I heard from my sister-in-law that in the entertainment industry you are one of the most talkative person they have."  _

_"O-Oh no it's not that, I'm just shocked at how close you two are."_ , Stell points out at Justin and Paulo look at each other and laugh.

 _ "I used to be his senior in high school and we were very close and became great friends but in college we parted ways due to us having different dreams and courses.",  _ Paulo explains while Stell just nods pretending to actually fully understand the relationship between the two. Meanwhile Paulo and Justin continuous their conversation with one another, Stell was being left clueless about their conversation.

Stell feeling left out and awkward thinks of a ways to get out of the their discussion, at least for a bit and also keeping an eye on Justin from far away, 

_"I'm just gonna grab some drinks for us Denise, be right back."_

Paulo gives him a nod of approval and watches Stell walk away towards some servers at the corner. Once Stell was out of their sight Justin taps on Paulo's shoulder,  _"So mind explaining to me why you're in a dress, again? and be honest hotdog."_

Paulo sighs and pulls Justin over to some seats so they can sit and chat about the situation. 

_"Okay so basically his dad wanted Denise to marry him but Denise didn't want to so my family trained me to act like Denise and pretend as her. Then I arrived here in New York and began living with his family who thinks I'm Denise and I also brought Josh with me as my "body-guard"---"_

_"Isn't he that short soccer player in high school?"_

_ "He is, and became my college friend too. Anyways continuing the story we eventually became close and even had a "date" but of course I was Denise and sees me as Denise and not Paulo so I'm not even sure if he really likes me, but I'm also worried, should I care? I mean I'm here to pretend as Denise and not actually fall in love with him-- wait, hold on I'm getting carried away. Then we slept one night together-- nothing happened, I promise! and then I met his mother who is the one who invited us to your niece's birthday party and apparently she knows who I am and she wants me to Stell now. Well technically I'm the one who suggested it but yah, I need to tell Stell tonight, can you help me?" _

Justin just stared as his mind went blank and his eyes just blink after being at lost for words, he almost felt like he walked through a maze from Paulo's explanation that he gave him, _"So wait let me get this straight, you want me to get you and Stell to have some alone time together so that you can tell him the truth?"_

Paulo nods. 

Justin sighs and gives a bright smile while reaching his hand out to Paulo to act like a gentleman towards him,  _"You can count on me."_ Paulo smiled from ear to ear and gave Justin a big hug before Justin leaves to talk to some staff members of the party. Once Justin left Stell returned, bringing their drinks with him and giving Paulo his drink.

Stell couldn't help himself but feel a bit jealous when he watched Justin and Paulo from the distance, sitting down and talking to each other and being close but he has no say in it because Justin and Paulo are just friends, why would he be jealous of two friends who haven't met in a while? Then it became even more strange for Stell as Justin reaches out his hand to Paulo for him to hold and stand up from his seat then Justin gives his farewell to talk to some staff members. When Stell saw him leave it was his chance again and swoops back to Paulo's side with their drinks in hand.

_"What happened?",_ Stell asked as he sips from his glass. Paulo didn't answer, he just twirls the glass around and watches the liquid inside it move.

Stell looked at Paulo in confusion as to why he wouldn't answer him then a staff member approaches them, telling them both to follow him. Stell and Paulo becomes suspicious at first but then the staff member told them that it was a request from Justin himself, Paulo knew it wasn't a lie because when he looks over at Justin and all he gave him was a wink and a smile. Paulo then agrees to follow the staff member to the shock of Stell who whispers into Paulo's ear asking,  _"Are you sure we could trust him?"_ Paulo turns to Stell and whispers back,  _"Yes, trust me."_ Stell was still suspicious but kept his word and trusted Paulo.

The staff member then leads them in front of two giant doors, and whispers Justin's message to Paulo who replies with a nod, Paulo letting the staff member know that they can leave.

Stell looks over at them and the staff memberas they began walking away but then Paulo calls for his attention,  _"Let's go inside."_ Paulo pushes open the two big doors which were slightly lighter than expected. And as they open the doors they were greeted with the view of an empty ball room with large widows letting only the moonlight shine though, the place was dim, there was only two chairs and a table under the moonlight. If this is what Justin had plan for Paulo's confession, Paulo admits, Justin has truly outdone himself setting all of this up. The whole scenario itself seems like something straight out of a novel or a movie.

Paulo then walks over to one of the only two chairs and sits down. He looks at Stell who still stood by the door so he gestures Stell to sit down with him or at least in front of him. Stell obliges, walking over to Paulo as the moonlight shines in his eyes and eventually seeing the moonlight perfectly shines over Paulo's face. When Stell sat down Paulo makes sure first that he is ready, he takes one deep breath in and one deep breathe out, then when he knew he was ready he breaks the silence says, 

_ "Stell I need to confess something." _

_"Could this be it? Is he going to say that he is not Denise? Should I tell him I knew?",_ These questions immediately ran in Stell's mind once he heard Paulo was ready to confess, he knows the truth about Paulo but is he isn't sure if he is prepared to hear it from Paulo now. Stell puts both his hands into a fist, putting them both on top of his lap and gripping onto the fabric of his pants for dear life while also paying close attention to Paulo.

Paulo takes a couple more breathers, his head down, his back slightly hunched forward, he fiddles with his fingers-- but he knew he couldn't waste anymore seconds. He then finally raises his head up high, he sits properly with proper posture, he puts his hands on his lap and tries to remain calm. He wants to display his confidence right now, there is no better time than now and he needs to take that step before anything else comes their way.

_ "Stell I know this sudden, I know you might feel weird about this and I understand that, I know you might be wondering what is really going on but I can assure you that all of this comes with pure intentions. Stell I want to tell you something that I couldn't tell you when we first met and I hope that the bond we share these past few weeks and the engagement we have to each other would not be ruined by this. To tell you the truth Stell, I'm not who you think I am, I've been sent here to take my sister's place and let her live out her dream and I just wish for you to understand. I'm not Denise--- I'm not even a woman, I'm Paulo, her brother. I'm sorry." ,  _ Paulo lowers his head into a bow in a way of apologizing but Stell stands up and cups Paulo's face, raising his head up high to meet with Stell's gaze and to face his.

 _"Paulo you don't have to apologize for not being Denise. Sure you lied to my dad but I understand where you are coming from and I would honestly do the same and to tell you the truth Paulo I knew. Ever since we woke up together, hearing you shower, I then knew that you weren't Denise. And please, don't feel sorry that you're not a woman, if anything I'm grateful that you aren't a woman so please don't lower your head in apology.",_ Stell runs his thumb over Paulo's cheek, petting and gently letting the warmth of his hands enclosed around Paulo's face. Paulo takes another breather and smiles,  _"Thank you."_

The sincerity between them in that moment , their hearts and minds connecting with one another after finally uncovering a truth about each other. Paulo holds Stell's hand, keeping Stell's hands on his face while he looks up at him, watching the moonlight shine and loom over each other's faces. They kept this moment of silence between each other for a while, enjoying the moment as they caress each other with care.

_"Paulo."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can we start over?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_ "I want us to start over, I want our relationship to be even stronger but not as Denise and Stell, but as Paulo and Stell. Will you do it with me? Starting over?",  _ Stell crouches down to Paulo's level who was still sitting down.

Paulo then moves his hands away from Stell's hands as he slowly reaches out for Stell's face. Cupping his cheeks the same way Stell is cupping his cheeks, 

_ "I will, I'm willing to start over as us. Paulo and Stell." _

They gave each other a warm smile and hugged each other immediately. Clinging onto each other, letting each other's warm embrace reach into their hearts. They then look at each other, the moonlight shining in their eyes as they gaze upon each other's beauty. It was mesmerizing, the two of them stood there for a couple of minutes when suddenly they hear the music from the main ballroom playing. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces, then Stell ask Paulo, 

_"May I take sir Paulo for this dance?"_

Paulo happily replied, _"Of course you may."_

Stell then wraps his arms around Paulo's waist while Paulo wraps his arms around Stell's neck. As the soft music plays in the back they swayed to the beat, Paulo resting his head on Stell's shoulder while Stell buries his face into Paulo's neck.

> ** [ MUSIC : It's been a long long time by Katty Kallen \-----  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP0tHmoc1rs> []](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOU9Krv7m50) **

They look again into each other's eyes, the stars shinning bright, the moonlight over them as they dance, the quietness of the room while soft music plays as the background. The music building up the emotions they felt, these two people who were separated from each other without remembering their past about each other are now finally together again, swaying to the soft music, the sweet vocals and the jazzy trumpet accompanying it. Paulo's flowy dress moving to each sway they make, their noses touch a couple of times as they lovingly look into each other's eyes. They could finally pick up from where they left off, the childhood that they could've had together that they've lost can finally come piecing back all together, reuniting each memory and living them out.

When the music stopped they gave each other a formal bow and smiled.

Stell whispers, "That _was the best dance I've ever did with someone."_

 _"I'm glad you choose me as your dance partner.",_ Paulo whispered back.

Stell reaches out for Paulo's hand, raising it to his lips and giving his hand a kiss. But unlike before it wasn't no simple kiss, it was a kiss that Paulo knew was full of love. It may not have been with his own lips but Paulo could tell that Stell has been waiting for this moment for a long time, for someone he may live for an eternity with come to his life like this. Paulo caresses Stell's face and gives his cheek a light but loving kiss that made Stell blush, making him look very adorable with his ears all red. Paulo giggled at the sight, _" We should head back. Your mom might start finding us."_ Stell agrees and they both happily leave the ballroom hand in hand.

They then finally meet up with his mother, it was getting late so most guest have already left the party.

Mylene, Stell, and Paulo all said their farewell to Yani and his wife before leaving, Justin also gives his wishes and good luck to Paulo and Stell. The two happily displayed their hands locked together while also lovingly looking at each other. Justin gives a wink of approval and gives the both of them a farewell hug.

Once they left the Venue, Mylene brings both of them back home as she gives her farewells to both of them. And before she left she ask the two of them if they have uncovered each other's truths, the both of them don't say anything but instead happily displayed their love for each other by giving each other a soft smile while looking at each other's eyes with a loving gaze. Mylene knew what was going on and gives the two of them their support and good luck and after that she gives the boys one last farewell and hops back in her car and leaves. 

The two of them happily running back inside the mansion, laughing as they chased each other back into their rooms. Stell gets to their room first and jumps onto the bed with his his back facing the mattress then soon after Paulo finally gets to their room but was panting heavily, Stell looks over and saw that Paulo had to take off his heels. Stell laughed and signals Paulo to sit by his side, Paulo tiredly walks over to the bed and suddenly gets pulled by Stell into the bed with him. 

Paulo and Stell laughed as they face each at each other, laying on their side, looking at each other with smile.

That night they didn't sleep early, they talked and laughed all night, binge watch shows together, they spent their time together but not as "Denise" and Stell, but as Paulo and Stell. It was the most fun the two of them ever had, no party, no tour around New York City, no fancy restaurant could ever beat their quality alone time together. It was their moment and they were happy to share it with each other and when the sun was about to rise the two of them takes that time to finally get some sleep together, they lay next to each other, Paulo not dressed in a disguise--- he slept with him as himself. 

They cuddled and slept all morning, dreaming of their wonderful moonlight night together.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksksks basta skool s ak s (╯ ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)╯┻━┻


	10. I Win The Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Josh and Ken for in store for us today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short JoKen chapter--- I hope you like it, it's my first more in-depth on JoKen.

**AUGUST 13**

**( 1 WEEK BEFORE THE PARTY )**

**AJERO** **HOUSEHOLD**

It was a sunny morning, Ken and Josh passed out after playing video games all night and day. Laying on cushions and on the floor with their controllers in front of them and their screen on. The echoes of Josh's snoring becomes louder the deeper he is in his sleep, meanwhile Ken who is completely passed out with a pillow on top of his face and Josh's leg laying on his stomach.

The sunlight passing through the windows and shinning on Josh's face making his eyes flutter open. Josh lazily sits up, rubbing his eyes as he tries to clear up his blurry vision.

As his vision slowly returned he starts to pick up where he is, the room was dark but aesthetically pleasing, it had posters of many different bands and indie artist, there were also posters of anime characters on the wall. He looks up as the sun shines again in his eyes, he holds his hand up to his eyes protecting them from the sun's brightness. As he tries to stand up he feels his leg resting on something, he then looks down, next to him was a Ken passed out.

Josh blushes out of embarrassment as he didn't notice his leg was resting on Ken the whole time.

He moves his leg away and tried waking up Ken, shaking him lightly to make sure he wakes up without getting him grumpy. Josh then snatches the pillow covering Ken's face and there he sat in silence as he stares at Ken's sleeping face, his long lashes resting, his slightly long hair swooping over his face, his slightly pursed lips, his soft yet sharp jaw line, his attractive nose bridge. He has this feeling of wanting to run his fingers around Ken's face, admiring every handsome feature, each thing seemed like a dream.

Josh re-thinks to himself first on these thoughts but as soon as he takes another glance at Ken his urges and thoughts became more eager.

He reaches out his hand, gently running his fingers from Ken's jaw line, cheekbones, nose bridge, then gently resting his finger on Ken's lips. Josh's heart beats fast, he couldn't move away, the soft feeling of Ken's plump lips and soft breathing kept him still.

Ken on the other hand feels Josh's touch, his body heats up the more Josh ran his fingers on his face. The moment Josh placed his finger on his lips Ken swore his heart just won a race and did multiple laps, he still continued to remain calm and waited for Josh's finger to move away but Josh was not moving at all. Ken as getting impatient and couldn't hold it anymore and Josh was still not moving, he had no choice but to take the risk.

Ken opens his eyes, staring at Josh's eyes. Josh sees Ken awake and immediately moves his hand away letting Ken sit up from his sleeping position.

 _"_ _I-I'm_ _sorry I didn't want to wake you up like that--"_

Ken approaches Josh and places his finger on Josh's lips, catching Josh off-guard and blushing.

 _"Now we're even.",_ Ken gently removes his finger from Josh's lips, letting Josh's lips bounce off the touch of his fingers.

Josh was left shocked, he sat there blushing and still. He then slowly put his hand on his face, covering his blushing red face. Ken sees this and pulls out a cocky smile and a wink, seeing that pissed Josh as he grabs a pillow and throws it at Ken while Ken laughed.

_"OMG I HATE YOU!!"_

_"Hate me? You know you love me~_ _HAHAHA_ _"_

If Josh really thinks on it, does he? He's only been with Ken for a couple of days, weeks, and months now. Other than their jobs as guards he doesn't really know much about Ken to really know if he likes him. From what Josh has seen from Ken he was weird, childish, reckless, and a bit-- no, he is a whole tease but despite that Josh somehow feels the need to be by Ken's side. The way Ken rarely smiled when they do their job, the way he rarely talked during work, the way he acts polite during formal situations and then seeing Ken in a more personal manner, something about how he could only smile in front of people he is close to, the way he talked and talked when he watches a new anime or play a new game, the way he could sometimes be a bit of a brat towards people he considers friends, all those gives him the reason to like Ken even more. It's true he doesn't know him well but that's the fun thing that Josh finds about him, the certain mystery behind him, a beautiful plan that is executed so perfectly-- to him the perfect description for Ken.

_"Do I? Yes, Yes I do."_

Ken looked in shocked, did Josh really mean that? Does Josh really like him? Ken panicked but as he thinks about it why would he care so much if Josh liked him or not. He's only been working with Josh for not too long but it already seemed like years have passed. He admired Josh in all ways, physically, the way he thinks, the way he speaks, to him everything about Josh just seemed so attractive. He was strangely handsome to him, not that Josh was strange, but something about Josh's handsomeness attracts him so much but he can't put a finger on it. Or maybe he did? Those soft lips that bounce right off his finger, he thinks about that situation, his heart beats fast as he remembers the feeling of those lips on the tip of his finger. It was for a brief moment but it felt like it lasted forever.

The two of them fell silent after being lost in their thoughts then Josh remembers.

_"By the way, who won in the game?"_

They both look at the TV screen, the scores displayed in bright and big colors.

> **KEN - 14**
> 
> **JOSH** **\- 22**

Josh jumped in joy, cheering loudly as Ken scratches the back of his head accepting his defeat, at least. Next time he won't go easy on Josh, he swears it on lady luck.

 _"I guess you have to do anything I want for the day--- HA!",_ Josh happily bragged with a bright smile on his face.

Ken stands up, displaying his height difference against Josh and resting his hand on Josh's shoulders. _"So, what do you want Josh?"_ Ken ask in a teasing yet seductive manner.

Josh then re-thinks if this was a bad thing to win in.

Ken inches in on Josh as Josh backs up, before Ken whispers in a seductive manner again, _"I_ _can be_ _one hell of a butler~"_

Then Josh's mind clicked, 

_"THAT'S FROM BLACK BUTLER--"_

_"HAHAHA YUP!~"_

Josh pouts at Ken's teasing, Ken never misses the opportunity to do so which frankly upsets Josh because of how much he does it. Ken on the other hand finds Josh's pouting adorable even when knows that Josh gets mad at his teasing, he just couldn't help himself but give in the temptation to tease Josh, it almost felt like his job to him. But other than Josh's pouting, the way Josh blushes seemed so handsome to him, whenever he sees it butterflies begin flying around inside his stomach as if he was back in high school all over again.

Ken moves his hand away and sits down on his bed, watching Josh from a small distance.

_"Okay first order of business, no teasing Ken!"_

_"Okay_ _ssob_ _!"_

Josh looked at Ken as he happily shouted "Ssob"

 _"What's_ _ssob_ _?",_ Josh ask as he sits next to Ken.

 _"It's boss backwards, do you like it? It_ _can be_ _your nickname.",_ Ken happily suggest while holding onto on of Josh's hands.

Ken gives Josh's hand a light squeeze, running his thumb on Josh's knuckles, lightly massaging his hands. Josh didn't mind Ken holding his hand but he couldn't tell if Ken is teasing him again or just his genuine sign of affection. While Ken continuous to gently massage Josh's hands, Josh had finally come to a decision about the nickname Ken gave him.

_"You can call me_ _ssob_ _but I have to nickname you too. How is "chicken" ?"_

_"Huh? Chicken?"_

_"I noticed during lunch breaks during our jobs you'd eat lots of chicken and besides, your name fits well with chicken."_

They both laugh and agreed to the nicknames. Nicknames are commonly shorter versions of names or names people would prefer to be called, in Ken and Josh's case the nicknames are like bonds. From this day and forward, the nicknames they give to each other will be forever part of them even when they are apart. The memory of one another will live on from this day and the coming days, the day they exchange this moment and embrace it together.

After laughing for a about a solid minute or two they both decide to take a little break from work. Luckily today was school day for Rose so neither of them need to be there with her for today and a different guard is on shift to watch over her so they don't need to worry. They also don't need to watch over Paulo and Stell, they both know that the lovebirds can handle themselves and it's best to give them some alone time together and not be barging in every time they see them.

They lay on Ken's bed, thinking what they should do together now that they have a day together with no work. It was their time to relax but they don't know how to spend it, they lay their confused on what to do. They then face each other, lay next to each other, looking into each other's eyes as their hands interlocked, their fingers between each other, their skin brushing off against one another. They lay there in silence while giving each other a never ending gaze. Smiles on their faces as they come closer to one another, a strong feeling keeping them together becomes stronger.

Ken pulls Josh's hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. Josh blushes, he starred at Ken who only gave him a soft smile with his teeth slightly poking out for his eyes to see his genuine and joyful smile.

_"H-Hey I told you not to tease."_

_"Who said I was teasing?"_

Josh lay there in silence with his face completely red as Ken rest Josh's hand on his face, letting the warmth of Josh's hand heat up his cold skin. Keeping each other close to one another from just a touch, holding to one another with these feelings buried deep inside. Ken comes closer to Josh as he buries his face on Josh's chest, his legs wrapped around Josh's, his hand clinging on to Josh's body while having Josh's hand still on his face. Josh blushes as the sudden warm feeling of their bodies connect, a touch from one another is enough to make them explode. Josh rest his head on Ken's head, giving his forehead a gentle kiss.

_"I want to get to know each other Josh, will you spend that time with me? to get to know each other."_

Josh holds Ken's face with both of his hands, brushing his thumb on Ken's cheeks, _"I will Ken. I want to know you better, let's spend that time together."_

Ken smiled as he gives Josh a gentle kiss on the cheek. Josh blushed as he hugged Ken tightly, getting each other immerse to each other's warmth. Engulfing the beautiful scents from one another, the rose and coffee-like scent from Ken and the tea-like scent from Josh, mixing together to make beautiful scents.

They continue to lay there, embracing one another and just enjoying their quality time together.

Josh looks again at Ken's relaxed face, smiling under Josh's embrace, soft and sweet. He then begins to think of questions he should ask Ken---- since both want to get to know each other it's best to start with some questions they could related with one another.

_"Ken, what's your type? What do you find when looking for the one. Just curious, I do wanna get to know you."_

Ken looked at Josh, contemplating on how he should answer Josh's answer. Should he be blunt about it and say that it's him or should he be more descriptive and let Josh figure it out himself.

 _"My type? I don't necessarily have one. I don't want to limit myself to specific taste, I don't like setting expectations. I like to let the world take me to who ever I fall in love with. I'm going to trust this person for the rest of my life and I trust they'll do the same. Since you asked though I would say my type is someone I'll have fun with. Someone who doesn't mind that I act childish sometimes, someone who cares for me especially when I'm hurting, someone who knows how to have fun with me and just genuinely enjoy my company. I want someone who_ _can be_ _open to me, I don't want to keep any secrets from one another, I want us_ _to be_ _honest to each other and nothing much. Oh and they dance."_

Ken smiles as he gives Josh a small wink, then asking, _"What about you Josh? What's your type?"_

Josh swallows the lump feeling in his throat, if he thinks about it he hasn't really set a type himself. He looks back, _"what are the things I find about Ken that describe my type?"_ It probably would've been simpler to say that Ken is his type but he doesn't want to rush it like that,

_"My type--- I don't have a type perse, It's just a jumble of things I find attractive. Like you though I don't really have a type but if I were to say maybe someone smart, attentive and cute. But it seems those things are too high for me to reach so my other option is someone reckless, childish, and handsome. I don't dive into things too deep, so any of those two I'll be fine with."_

They look again into each other's eyes, laughing along as their conversation goes on and on all throughout the night and day. They played, talked, ate--- getting close and knowing more about each other. The more they spend their time together the more closer they got, every laughter, every smile, every embrace, were shared in this one day. It may be one day for many but for them it was weeks, months, and years. They've never connected this close other than their friends, the bond between them are like two different animals-- a rabbit and a puppy. The feisty yet adorable bunny and the energetic yet silent puppy, a chemistry that some would not expect to blend so well.

Josh then remembers as the day began to close about what Ken said, _"I want someone who_ _can be_ _open to me, I don't want to keep any secrets from one another, I want us_ _to be_ _honest to each other and nothing much."_ Those words replaying in his head, should he tell Ken the truth? Should he let Ken know about Paulo?

He doesn't want Ken to not trust him if he does figure out on his own about Paulo, especially if he finds out that he knows about it, the whole time. He doesn't want to feel guilty about hiding things from Ken especially it involves Ken's friend, Stell.

 _"Ken.."_ , Josh holds Ken's hand as they sat in front of the TV while watching the TV.

 _"Yes_ _ssob_ _?",_ Ken turns to Josh with a smile while pulling Josh close, letting Josh rest his head on his shoulder.

_"I-I need to tell you something.."_

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t-this is my first time writing this much JoKen I hope you like it also sorry again if it's short--- online classes really be keepin me busy 'ya know ksksks


End file.
